Possesif
by LadyRuru
Summary: Naruko gadis kaya egois dan nekat menyangka dia bisa membodohi Gaara untuk mengerjakan ujiannya dgn memberinya ciuman kecil, tapi kenyataannya Gaara selalu meminta lebih. penuh LEMON. khusus 21 ke atas. anak kecil dilarang masuk! awas kalau masuk!Update chap.5
1. Chapter 1

Maaf teman-teman ini fanfic pertama saya, sederhana sekali memang, tapi saya membuatnya dengan ikhlas dan hati yang senang. Silahkan dibaca...

**Disclaimer :Naruto selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Possesif**

**Prologue**

**Day 1**

Naruko memandangi dirinya di cermin dengan perasaan bangga. Sambil memoleskan lipgloss pink di bibirnya dia tersenyum manis.

"Ahh..Naruko.. kamu sungguh cantik." Naruko memuji dirinya sendiri. Siapa yang tidak kenal naruko. Anak pendiri SMU Konoha yang terkenal dengan SMU elitnya. Cantik, seksi dengan dada yang sempurna. Paha yang mulus….Naruko sengaja memakai rok lebih pendek dari standar sekolah. Toh tidak akan ada yang melarangnya. Sebagai anak pemilik sekolah Naruko bebas melakukan apapun terhadap seragamnya.

Hidup Naruko sempurna, sangat sempurna. Cantik dan Kaya raya, impian semua gadis seumurannya. Ditambah lagi dia bertunangan dengan Sasuke. Ketua Osis SMU Konoha yang sangat pintar dan tampan. Prestasinya segudang, mulai dari pemain inti basket hingga memenangkan perlombaan antar sekolah.

Naruko sekali lagi memandang puas dirinya di cermin. Okey..saatnya berangkat ke sekolah. Naruko mencium fotonya dengan sasuke yang dIPAjang di atas meja belajarnya. Memakai sedikit parfum aroma citrus dan melangkah keluar kamarnya

**Sekolah Konoha**

Naruko turun dari mobil CRV nya, diantar oleh supir keluarganya. Biasanya dia akan berangkat dengan Ayahnya, sayang sekali Ayahnya sedang ada urusan ke luar negeri. Naruko turun dengan anggun, berjalan menuju kelasnya. Ohhh.. semua mata memandangnya.

Naruko sudah terbiasa dengan pandangan kagum atas dirinya. Beginilah cewek popular harus terbiasa dengan pandangan kagum dari orang biasa. Naruko menegakkan kepalanya, berjalan memasuki kelasnya.

"Kau terlambat datang… harusnya pagi sekali kau harus datang untuk piket kbersihan kelas. Giliranmu mengganti bunga di meja guru dan menyiram tanaman."

Sakura, Ketua kelas 2 IPA 6, yaitu kelas Naruko memandangnya dengan tatapan dingin.

Naruko menghela napas bosan. Aneh..gadis rambut pink ini selalu cari masalah dengannya. Sudah tau aku ini putri pemilik sekolah ini. Buat apa repot2 melakukan pekerjaan murid biasa. Naruko menggerutu dalam hati

"Sakura sayang… Kamu tahu ga sih, kuku ku ini baru aku pasang. Lihat…" Naruko memamerkan kuku palsu nya yang di hias permata berkilau. "kalau aku melakukan tugasmu... apa tadi ya? Ohh menyiram tanaman aduh kuku ku bisa patah. Kamu tau sendiri... ayahq ga suka aku lecet sedikitpun. Lagipula buat apa aku piket? Yang bayar sekolah ini ayahku. Harusnya kamu berterima kasih sudah bisa masuk di sekolah ini!"

Naruko mengibaskan rambut pirang panjangnya tepat depan wajah sakura yang memerah menahan marah. Hihihi… Temari dan Ten ten menertawakan Sakura yang hanya bisa diam menahan emosinya. Naruko yang merasa menang duduk di tempat duduknya dan asyik memamerkan kuku palsunya di hadapan Temari dan Ten ten.

"Gadis itu sombong sekali. Mentang-mentang anak orang kaya, anak ketua dewan sekolah ini..dia menyangka bisa bertindak seenaknya." Ino berdiri di samping sakura, melihat sinis ke arah Naruko.

"Tunggu saja Ino, tidak lama lagi dia akan malu sendiri. Aku memegang kartu matinya di tanganku." Sakura berkata pelan sambil menunjukkan selembar kertas yang sedari tadi di gulungnya.

_**Teng… Tong…Teng..Tonk….Teng..Teng…Teng….Tong..**_

Bel istirahat berbunyi… Naruko segera merapikan bukunya.

"Temari, pulang sekolah nanti kita mampir ke Mall yuk, aku ingin membeli sepatu high heels yang baru." Ajak Naruko sambil berjalan keluar kelas.

"Boleh, kebetulan aku ingin membeli tas Channel warna Gold. Aku baru lihat di Majalah. Keren banget deh desainnya." Balas Temari sambil memperlihatkan foto tas Channel di Blackberry nya.

"DarIpada ngomongin tas, sebaiknya kita menuju ke papan pengunguman. Sepertinya hasil ujian Try Out sudah keluar." Kata Ten ten sambil berlari melihat papan pengunguman.

_Try out? Naruko memiringkan kepalanya bingung… hah? Jangan2 try out yang itu.. ahh…_ Naruko Panik dan langsung berlari menuju papan pengunguman.

"Minggir… Minggir!" Naruko berkata ketus menyingkirkan orang yang menghalanginya. Murid-murid yang berada di sekitar tempat pengunguman langsung minggir. Tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan Naruko.

Naruko melihat namanya di Papan Pengunguman. Hasil Ujian Try out Matematika kelas 2 IPA 6. Urutan ke 35 dari 40. _Ahhh Memalukan. Ujian try out Matematika malah dapat nilai 20_.

" Ya ampun Naruko, rendah sekali nilaimu..masa urutan ke 35?" ledek sakura sambil mengelus kepala Naruko.

Naruko memajukan bibirnya dengan cemberut dan menepis cepat tangan sakura.

" Apa maumu?" Naruko berkata ketus, tapi matanya masih sempat melirik nama urutan pertama di kelasnya. Sakura Haruno, nilai tertinggi. Hatinya jadi kecut seketika

"Sayang sekali Naruko, hasil Try outmu sangat sangat buruk. Ck ck ck…. Apa kata ayahmu nanti kalau dia pulang dari Luar negeri yah. ayahmu pasti akan kaget jika dia tahu ternyata putri yang dia banggakan nilainya sama sekali jauh dari harapannya."

Naruko mengepalkan tangan geram. Dalam hatinya mulai dilanda kecemasan. Yah..diantara seluruh mata pelajaran, hanya pelajaran berhitung saja yang dia lemah. Fisika, Kimia dan terutama Matematika hampir membuatnya Gila. Tahun Lalu dia bisa naik kelas karena Sasuke memberinya kunci jawaban. Tapi sekarang… Naruko hanya bisa menelan ludah. Sasuke sedang ikut perlombaan matematika minggu lalu. Dan sewaktu ujian try out naruko tidak bisa meminta bantuan Sasuke karena bertepatan dengan hari keberangkatan Sasuke mengikuti pertandingan.

"Naruko… terimalah kekalahanmu, sekarang ayahmu akan tahu sebenarya siapa dirimu. Ha ha.. kasihan sekali" Sakura tertswa di ikuti Ino yang memandangnya dengan senyum kemenangan.

Grr… Naruko malu setengah mati, tangannya segera merobek kertas pengunguman dan berlari menuju ruang osis.

"Tidak usah capek2 merobeknya! kertasnya sudah ku copy sebanyak mungkin. Hahaha" Ino berteriak puas di belakang Naruko yang mempercepat larinya.

**Ruang Osis**

Brakk..! Naruko membanting pintu ruangan. Sasuke yang sibuk membuat persiapan acara kebudayaan sekolah jadi kaget melihat Naruko yang masuk dengan wajah merah.

" Sakura itu.. ahh! Aku benci sekali gadis itu! Dia sangat menyebalkan! Dia mempermalukanku… memasang kertas pengunguman ujian! Sudah tau nilai ku rendah tapi dia malah memasang pengunguman ini."

Sasuke memandang Naruko, menghentikan kegiatannya depan laptop.

"Tidak usah panik begitu, itu hanya ujian try out. Ujian percobaan… Kamu bisa beralasan sakit, dan ayahmu pasti mengerti."

"tapi… tidak semudah itu… Minggu depan ujian Try out Fisika… lalu lusanya Kimia dan..dan..bulan depannya UAS. Ahh….kau sama sekali tidak membantuku." Rengek Naruko.

Sasuke memandang kesal ke naruko, sebenarnya dia sudah bosan dengan tingkah kekasihnya yang selalu manja dan egois. Sasuke bahkan harus bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri, kenapa dia bisa berpacaran dengan Naruko.

"Naruko, ini... ambil..." Sasuke menyodorkan tiga buku kepada Naruko.

Naruko memiringkan kepalanya, memegang buku pelajaran yang tampak tebal itu dengan ekspresi jijik.

"Tidak usah pasang tampang begitu, sekali-kali belajarlah sendiri. Tahun lalu aku masih bisa membantumu. Tapi sekarang aku ketua osis, penerima beasiswa… aku tidak mungkin bisa memberimu contekan lagi."

"ahh…. Tapi aku memang tidak tahu…apa yang harus aku lakukan..bagaimana aku bisa mempelajari semua ini?" Naruko mulai mengacak rambutnya

Pfft…. Sasuke menahan tawanya.. Naruko memang terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan kalau sudah bingung.

"Aku akan bantu, pulang sekolah datang ke ruang OSIS, akan kuajari pelajaran yang kamu tidak tahu."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan belanja di Mall bersama Temari dan Ten ten"

"Batalkan! Apa kamu lebih memilih temanmu darIpada pacarmu yang cakep ini?" Sasuke mulai menggoda Naru dengan mencolek pipinya.

Naruko tersenyum senang, memeluk Sasuke dengan erat dan perlahan mencium pipi sasuke lembut dan beralih menuju bibir sasuke, tapi sasuke menghindar halus.

"Naruko, sekarang sedang di sekolah. Jangan buat yang aneh-aneh"

"Tapi tahun lalu kau biasa menciumku di kelas." Protes Naruko, menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi dengan kesal.

Sasuke mengelus rambut Naruko dan menciumnya perlahan di bibir. Naruko tersenyum kecil.

_**Teng… Tong…Teng..Tonk….Teng..Teng…Teng….Tong..**_

Bel Masuk berbunyi, Naruko segera masuk ke kelas diikuti Tenten dan Temari di belakangnya. Gara-gara kejadian tadi siang Naruko tidak sempat makan. Naruko Membuka buku catatan Sejarahnya dengan malas. Ekor matanya mengikuti guru Kakashi yang baru masuk ke kelas.

" Anak-anak… buka halaman 23. Baca teliti setelah itu kerjakan soal latihan 20 nomor di bawahnya."

Naruko membuka LKS nya dengan malas, Perang Pertama Negara Konoha. _Bahh..seandainya kepalaku tidak pusing dengan UAS nanti aku pasti bisa konsentrasi baca essai ini_.

Naruko menggerutu pelan, matanya memandang ke arah luar jendelanya yang menghadap ke samping gedung Lab Fisika. Hari ini tidak ada anak IPA yang praktek. Mata Naruko melihat ke arah jendela Lab Fisika.

" Eh.. masih ada orang.." Naruko memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba konsentrasi melihat sosok laki-laki yang sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di Lab.

Memakai Seragam siswa Konoha_, apa salah satu murid juga…_ Naruko membatin. Mata Naruko kini teralihkan ke Gedung Lab Fisika di samping kelasnya. Perlahan Naruko kini bisa melihat jelas siswa yang diperhatikannya kini keluar gedung dengan membawa plastik sampah.

_Rambut merah…aku baru pertama kali lihat…. Buang sampah ya? Huh..ternyata hanya assisten Lab Fisika. Buat apa dy melakukan tugas memalukan sebagai asisten Lab? Paling kerjanya hanya membersihkan Lab doank. Kenapa tidak ikut klub olahraga yang lebih keren saja? Atau masuk anggota Osis di sekolah, kenapa harus jadi asisten Lab?_ Naruko kini asyik berbicara dalam hati sambil terus melihat Pemuda berambut Merah dari seberang kelasnya.

DEG!

Naruko kaget, pemuda itu tiba-tiba menoleh kepadanya… _a..apa.. apa dia melihatku sekarang?_ Naruko masih diam memandangi rambut merah itu

PLETAK!

"Aww!" Naruko memegang kepalanya… memandang Kapur yang jatuh ke mejanya

"Naruko! Kamu kenapa tidak memperhatikan gurumu menjelaskan?"

Naruko terkejut melihat wajah seram guru Kakashi di hadapannya. _Ihh sial sekali…_ Naruko memang boleh sombong. Tapi tidak dengan guru Kakashi.

"Besok pagi kita praktek Fisika, tugasmu siapkan alat-alat yang akan digunakan untuk kelas kita, pisahkan dalam rak khusus 2 IPA 6. Asisten Lab akan melaporkan kepada ku kalau kau berani tidak mengerjakannya!"

Naruko memandang bengong diiringi teriakan huuuu..dari Sakura dan Ino.

**Lab Fisika **

Gaara sibuk melap tabung dan gelas kaca dihadapannya. Catatan tentang tugas prakteknya berserakan di atas meja. Gaara anak kelas 2 IPA-1. Bekerja sambilan sebagai asistan Lab sekolah menbuatnya selalu pulang menjelang malam. Membantu penelitian guru Orochimaru dan guru Anko. Terkadang harus ke Lab biologi membelah katak, ikan kadang ular dan mengawetkan binatang dalam tabung.

Pandangannya beralih ke gedung sebelah Lab Fisika. Melihat anak perempuan berambut pirang sedang sibuk menulis di kelasnya. Naruko Uzumaki, Gaara sudah lama mengenalnya sejak pertama kali menjadi murid pindahan di Konoha akhir semester lalu. Sayangnya mereka tidak pernah satu kelas.

Sepanjang hari itu Gaara masih sibuk mencatat rumus fisika ketika matanya tertumbuk pada sepasang paha mulus yang masuk ke dalam ruangan Lab Fisika dan kini berdiri hadapannya. _Apa roknya tidak kependekan?_ Gaara bertanya dalam hati. Matanya memandang ke atas dan melihat nama di seragam anak perempuan tersebut. Uzumaki Naruko… Gaara tersenyum samar melihat pemilik wajah manis depannya…rupanya anak Ketua Dewan Sekolah yang datang.

Gaara ingat pertama kali melihat Naruko di SMA. Sewaktu mereka kelas 1, Gaara masih menjadi murid baru semester itu. Entah gaara lagi sial kantong celananya bolong. Uangnya jatuh dan dia bingung harus membayar dengan apa makanan yang sudah terlanjur dia makan. Bibi kantin sudah hampir memarahinya dengan suara keras ketika Naruko menawarkan membayarkan makanannya. Naruko bagi Gaara adalah cewek manis, walaupun hampir semua orang menganggapnya sombong dan pemalas.

"Namamu Sabaku Gaara ya?" Tanya Naruko sambil memajukan wajahnya dekat papan nama Gaara yang tertulis di seragamnya. "Aku ditugaskan guru kakashi untuk..bla bla.."

Gaara tidak mendengar lagi ucapan Naruko, matanya tertuju pada bibir dengan lipgloss pink, tampak basah… Naruko kini duduk di atas meja, menyilangkan kakinya depan Gaara… paha mulusnya makin jelas terlihat.

"Aku sebenarnya harus ke ruang sasuke….tapi aku harus mengatur bahan yang akan dipraktekan, ini tugas dari guru Kakashi… ihh menyebalkan sekali…." Naruko berbicara sambil melihat kuku palsunya yang gemerlapan " Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kalau aku tidak mengerjakan, kau pasti akan melaporkan ku dengan guru Kakashi…iya kan? Ng… Hei Gaara… kau tidak mendengarkanku ya…? " Naruko mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mulai sadar dari tadi dia berbicara sendiri.

Gaara tersenyum melihat Naru.

"Rak untuk IPA 6 di ujung sana… aku bisa membantumu mengatur peralatan praktikum buat besok." Dengan sedikit enggan Gaara berjalan menuju rak di ujung Lab. Sebenarnya dia masih ingin melihat wajah Naru secara dekat. Tapi jika lama-lama-lama berada dengan Naruko sedekat itu Gaara tidak bisa menjamin untuk tidak memeluknya erat.

Dengan cekatan Gaara memisahkan bahan yang akan dipraktikan. Naruko berdiri di belakang Gaara memegang beberapa tumpakan berjepit, penyambung rel, kabel penghubung dan berbagai macal alat praktikum yang Naruko sudah tidak hafal lagi apa namanya.

"Hati-hati pecah." Gaara mengingatkan.

"Beres kok, tinggal ditaruh di rak bawah setelah itu selesai…" Naru menjawab riang, tubuhnya ikut menunduk menaruh tabung kaca, pemegang kotak cahaya, dan semua alat keperluan praktikum Fisika besok di rak bagian bawah, tanpa sengaja memperlihatkan celana dalamnya tepat depan Gaara.

Deg !

Gaara kini jelas melihat celana dalam Naru, karena roknya kependekan Gaara dengan leluasa melihat pantat Naru yang montok. Hhh… Gaara berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang naik turun. Seandainya akal sehatnya tidak jalan, ingin rasanya meremas pantat montok dihadapannya, menamparnya hingga Naru mendesah dan menjerit menyebut namanya. _Hhh… Naru… bagaimana suara desahannya ya…_ Kemaluan Gaara mulai menegang. _Sshh.. kalau begini terus bisa-bisa aku sudah memperkosanya…! _

"Ka-kalau sudah cepat keluar!" Bentak Gaara dengan wajah merah. Sebisa mungkin menahan iblis dalam dirinya untuk tidak memerkosa Naruko di Lab.

" Ga..raaa…." Naru melihat Gaara dengan heran. " kenapa marah? Tadi kamu ramaah…." Naru berkata pelan sambil berjalan keluar Lab.

Gaara menunduk…tidak ingin melihat Naruko, semakin lama melihatnya semakin ingin dia menerkamnya.

Naruko setengah berlari menuju ruang osis ketika dilihatnya Sasuke sudah menunggunya di bawah pohon dekat lapangan tenis sekolah.

" huft… Sasuke,,aku kira kita belajar di ruang osis." Naruko langsung mengambil tempat di samping Sasuke.

"Shikamaru sedang mengerjakan susunan acara di ruang OSIS, tidak enak mengganggunya." Sasuke menjawab datar

"Shikamaru wakil ketua Osis khan? Dia sainganmu khan Sasuke, nilainya selalu sama denganmu. Fufufu…" Ledek Naruko

PLETAK !

Sasuke menjitak kepala Naru "Jangan ngomong macam-macam bodoh, ayo buka bukumu dan kita belajar."

"Ahh sasuke..sakit tauk.. tapi memang aku benar khan..dia itu sainganmu.." Naruko mengelus kepalanya sendiri dan mulai membuka buku pelajarannya.

"Sainganku bukan shikamaru..ada satu orang lagi yang nilainya sama denganku…." Gumam Sasuke

"Siapa? Setahuku yang nilainya paling tinggi di sekolah ini hanya kamu dan Shikamaru" Tanya Naruko penasaran

"Huh! Tidak usah dibahas.. ayo belajar sanah..kerjakan soal ini! Dasar bodoh"

"Ahh.. Sasuke kejamm,..jelaskan dulu cara ngerjainnya gimana…."

Sementara itu Gaara yang telah menyelesaikan tugasnya di lab Fisika kini berjalan menuju kelasnya dan langkahnya berhenti melihat Naruko yang sedang asyik berbicara dengan Sasuke. Cih… Gaara membuang pandangannya.. entah kenapa setiap melihat Naru dengan laki-laki lain hatinya menjadi sesak. Gaara segera memutar jalan agar tidak usah melihat Naru dan Sasuke. Langkahnya terhenti lagi ketika melihat papan pengunguman sekolahnya.

_Naruko Uzumaki urutan ke 35 dari 40. Khu khu khu…_ Gaara tertawa dalam hati. _Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa dia selalu butuh bantuan Sasuke. Ternyata Naru ini lemah sekali perhitungan._ Gaara mulai berpikir kenapa Naru bisa lulus naik kelas 2. Ah.. Gaara ingat, Naru dan sasuke sekelas..hmm sekarang Gaara mengerti kenapa setiap ujian Naru selalu menempel pada Sasuke, dia mencontek Sasuke!

Gaara melihat Naru dari atas gedung kelasnya di lantai 2_. Naru.. sebentar lagi kamu jadi milikku… khu khu khu…_Gaara tersenyum senang. Ide licik mulai terlintas di kepalanya yang bertato AI. _Aku menginginkanmu Naruko….dan sebentar lagi kamu jadi milikku.. _

**Day 3**

Murid IPA-1 mulai berkumpul depan papan pengunguman. Hari ini hasil try out ujian Fisika sudah keluar.

Hasil Ujian Try out kelas 2 IPA-1

Nara Shikamaru 100/100

Sabaku Gaara 100/100

Uchiha Sasuke 100/100

Kelas masih sepi setika Sasuke sudah datang. Murid-murid yang lain masih sibuk di luar, membicarakan UAS yang akan datang sebentar lagi dan persiapan untuk ujian TryOut lusa.

" selamat Sasuke… 2 tahun berturut-turut dengan nilai sempurna." Shikamaru yang duduk tepat di belakang Sasuke datang memberi selamat

"Tidak ada yang harus di banggakan, bukankah kita sama-sama terbaik?" Sasuke menjawab dingin sambil membuka buku pelajarannya. Sasuke memang sangat ambisius dan perfeksionis, walaupun nilainya tetap yang terbaik di sekolah tapi dia tidak diterima namanya urutan ketiga di kelas (karena nilainya sama guru menyusunnya namanya lewat abjad)

"Bagiku kau tetap yang terbaik…huaaam.." Shikamaru menjawab pelan dan langsung tertidur di kelas.

Sasuke memanglah yang paling terbaik, nilai pelajaran dan nilai olahraganya sangat sempurna. Shikamaru harus rela menduduki posisi ke dua dikarenakan sifatnya yang suka tidur di kelas.

Sasuke memutar kepalanya melihat Shikamaru yang selalu tertidur setiap pelajaran dan entah kenapa nilai nya selalu terbaik setiap ujian. Sasuke jadi sangat kesal dan bertambah kesal melihat Gaara yang memasuki kelas. Sejak awal kelas 2 dan sekelas dengan Gaara, Sasuke belum pernah bicara dengannya. Gaara yang baru memasuki kelas IPA-1 balas menatap sasuke dengan tatapan dingin.

"Sa….su…keeee~~~~~~"

Gaara langsung menoleh dan melihat Naruko masuk ke kelas, setengah berlari dan memeluk sasuke dari depan. Gaara mencibirkan bibirnya, mengalihkan pandangannya, pura-pura menulis di buku catatannya.

"Besok kelasku ujian TryOut Fisika….eng..apa tidak bisa melakukannya seperti tahun lalu?" Tanya Naruko dengan muka cemas.

Untuk IPA-1 ujiannya diadakan tersendiri dikarenakan IPA-1 adalah kelas khusus, sedangkan kelas 2 IPA 2 hingga IPA 6 ujian diadakan bersamaan.

"Naruko..kita tidak sekelas lagi, aku tidak bisa membantumu seperti dulu. Lagipula kau kan sudah ku ajari." Sasuke menjawab pelan setengah berbisik.

"Ta..tapi aku masih tidak yakin ka…kalau bisa mengerjakan. Mungkin kau mau memberitahuku jawabanmu yang kemarin…" Naruko memelas

" Tidak bisa… cobalah berusaha dengan kemampuanmu sendiri." Kata Sasuke dingin.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa…. Kau kan pacarku! Tunanganku.. Harusnya kau membantuku!" Naruko mulai mengeraskan suaranya. Mau tidak mau Gaara menoleh juga kepada mereka (Shikamaru masih asyik tidur dengan nyenyak)

Grr..Sasuke mulai naik pitam. _Apaan sih…memangnya aku pembantunya apa… dasar cewek ini…. _Urat marahnya mulai muncul.

"Mulai sekarang kau kerjakan saja sendiri ujianmu! " Sasuke berkata ketus meninggalkan Naruko yang terbengong di kelas. Baru kali ini Sasuke tidak mau menolongnya.

"Aah!" Naruko menendang meja Sasuke dan berlari ke luar kelas.

**Day 5**

Naruko memandang lemas hasil ujian TryOut Fisikanya. Nilainya masih 20…dan tetap urutan ke 35 dari 40 siswa. Memandang kesal ke arah Sakura dan Ino yang masuk 10 besar. Bahkan Temari dan Ten-ten saja masuk 20 besar. Naruko merasa dewa kesialan sedang bertengger di pundaknya. Ditambah lagi dia dan Sasuke tidak saling bicara sejak kemarin. Naruko berkali-kali menghubungi Sasuke tapi sama sekali tidak di gubris. Semua itu membuatnya stress berat.

" Naruko….kamu dIpanggil kepala sekolah Tsunade di ruangannya."

_Aduh..apa lagi sekarang…._ Naruko mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Tenten atas pemberitahuannya dan berjalan sepelan mungkin ke ruangan Kepsek. Rasa cemas dan takut bercampur jadi satu, perasaannya sama sekali tidak enak. Dan betul saja… kini di ruang Kepsek, dia meihat ibunya Kushina sedang berbincang dengan Kepseknya Tsunade.

"Naruko, sudah dua kali ujian tryout mu gagal. Kenapa prestasimu makin menurun? Kau tahu… kalau begini terus kau tidak akan naik kelas." Tsunade berkata sambil memperlihatkan hasil ujian Naruko pada ibunya. Kushina melihat hasil ujian Naruko dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Naruko bergidik ngeri melihat wajah ibunya, seperti dewa kematian saja.

"Naruko…. Ayahmu sekarang sedang di luar negeri mengurus proyek pertambangannya. Dan sekarang ayahmu marah sekali mengetahui nilaimu menurun. Dan dia akan menarik semua fasilitas yang diberikan padamu kalau sampai kamu tidak naik kelas." Kushina berkata dingin meninggalkan Naruko yang pucat pasi.

Naruko berjalan lemas, habislah sudah hidupnya, Sasuke tidak mau menolongnya, belum lagi dia terancam tidak naik kelas.

"Kya…Kya…Sasuke… Sasuke…! "

Naru mendengar teriakan antusias dari fans club Sasuke. Huh... rupanya kabar yang beredar kalau dia dan Sasuke marahan sudah tersebar. Sepertinya Sasuke sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan marahnya Naruko. Naruko memutar langkahnya menuju belakang gedung Perpustakaan. Saat ini dia tidak ingin masuk ke kelas dan bertemu siapapun.

Naruko mencabuti rumput di sekitarnya. Merenungi nasibnya yang sial. Sekarang ini Naruko berharap ada keajaiban datang kepadanya.

"Aku bisa membantumu.." sebuah suara mengagetkan Naruko dari belakang. Naruko segera berbalik dan melihat Gaara sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"kau….memangnya kau bisa bantu apa?" Naruko bersungut kesal, menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam lututnya.

"Aku bisa membantumu dalam ujian Tryout Kimia, bahkan…..ujian UAS bulan depan pun bisa aku bantu…" Gaara menunduk, medekatkan dirinya pada Naruko yang kini mengangkat wajahnya tidak percaya

"Ma-mana mungkin…apa betul kamu bisa membantuku.. lu-lus? Ujiannya kan besok..." tanya Naruko seakan tidak percaya

"Percayalah padaku…..aku akan membantumu" Gaara mengulurkan tangannya kepada Naruko. "Ingatlah Naruko..sekarang kau sendiria… lemah, serahkan semua padaku dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Lanjut Gaara tetap mengulurkan tangannya dan Naruko pun menyambutnya. Naruko sama sekali tidak sadar mulai besok kehidupannya akan berubah.

Malamnya Naruko gelisah, tidur pun dia tidak bisa.

Drttt…Drttt…

Hp Naruko bergetar dan hampir membuat naruko terlonjak dari tempat tidur. _Siapa yang menelpon tengah malam begini?_

"halo?"

"Ini Gaara…. Lihat ke luar jendels."

Naruko langsung berlari ke arah jendela, dilihatnya Gaara sedang berdiri tepat di bawah jendela kamarnya.

"Kau…."Naruko memasang tampang tidak percaya dan langsung membuka jendela kamarnya perlahan. Memberi isyarat Gaara supaya cepat masuk ke kamarnya. Tidak sampai semenit kemudian Gaara sudah berada dalam kamar Naruko. Naruko sampai terpana betapa cepatnya Gaara memanjat sampai ke lantai 2 kamarnya.

Naru duduk di atas ranjangnya, memperhatikan Gaara yang membuka sepatu ketsnya. Baru kali ini Naruko melihat Gaara dengan pakaian biasa. Jacket kulit hitam dan celana jins panjang. Naru bahkan menyadari kalau Gaara ternyata lebih tinggi dari Sasuke. Gaara membuka Jaketnya dan sekarang duduk berhadapan dengan Naru. Naru meremas kecil ujung gaun tidurnya yang tipis. Hatinya sedikit berdebar mengingat Gaara lah lelaki pertama yang masuk kamarnya.

Naru memang sering berbohong mengatakan bahwa Sasuke sering tidur di kamarnya, kenyataannya Sasuke tidak pernah ke kamarnya, setiap Naruko mengajak Sasuke selalu sibuk mengurusi kegiatan Osisnya.

Gaara menikmati waktu diam di antara mereka. Diam-diam dia memperhatikan kamar Naruko. Kamarnya sangat luas, banyak boneka kodok bertebaran di karpet kamarnya. Gaara mencatat dalam hatinya kalau Naruko ternyata suka kodok.

"Ehm…aku minta nomor dan kartu ujianmu…" Gaara berujar pelan. Matanya sedikit menunduk memandang Naruko yang memakai gaun tidur tipis berwarna kuning lembut. Gaun tidur itu begitu tipis sehingga Gaara bisa melihat bahwa Naruko sama sekali tidak memakai BH. Putting Naruko terlihat samar di balik gaun tidurnya. Glek… Gaara menelan ludah. Akal iblisnya mulai merasuki dadanya yang berdebar kian keras menahan hawa nafsu.

Naruko segera mengambil kartu dan nomor ujiannya dari dalam tas sekolahnya. Dengan gugup dia menyerahkannya kepada Gaara. Gaara dengan cepat mengambil kartu dan no. ujian Naruko berusaha tidak melihat wajah Naruko.

"A-aku pergi dulu. Ehm…besok pagi.. ja-jangan ke sekolah... Lihat saja hasilnya lusa" Gaara berusaha mati-matian menahan nafsu birahinya melihat Naruko yang meremas ujung gaun tidurnya. Tindakan Naruko itu menyebabkan belahan gaunnya makin turun. Payudara Naruko yang besar kian menyembul dari gaunnya membuat Nafas Gaara terasa berat. _Tidak lama lagi aku pasti menikmati tubuh indah milikmu Naruko_. Gaara berusaha menenangkan iblis dalam dirinya yang mulai mengamuk keluar. Gaara segera beranjak pergi ketika Naruko menarik lengan Gaara yang tidak sengaja menyentuh payudara Naruko

"Gaara.. tu-tunggu..jangan pergi dulu. Masih ada yang mau kutanyakan"

Sungguh Gaara tidak tahan lagi, iblis dalam dirinya mulai masuk dalam pikirannya. Gaara menarik tubuh Naruko dengan kasar, mendorongnya di tempat tidur dan menindih Naruko yang kaget hingga tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Maumu apa Naruko? Jika kau terus menahanku di sini aku tidak akan menjamin pakaianmu masih utuh." Ancam Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruko yang memerah.

"A-aku cu-cuma…ah..hh~~" Naruko mendesah sambil menggigit bibirnya ketika Gaara mulai mencium lehernya. Bibirnya dingin sekali tapi nafasnya hangat.

_Oh tidak….a-aku tidak tahan…hh… _Naruko betul-betul tidak tahan dengan perlakuan Gaara padanya, dia meremas baju Gaara. Naruko melayang ketika Gaara menghisap Lehernya yang putih.

"aah~hhhhh" Naruko berusaha memelankan desahannya yang membuat Gaara semakin menggila mencium dan menghisap lehernya. Meninggalkan bekas kissmark di sekujur permukaan lehernya.

Gaara sudah hampir hilang kendali, tangannya mengelus permukaan bibir Naru yang basah dan mulai menghisap bibir Naru. Naru memejamkan matanya, bibir Gaara terasa dingin di bibirnya. _Ciuman ini..ni..nikmat sekali_. Untuk sesaat Naruko lupa bahwa yang menciumnya adalah Gaara bukannya Sasuke pacarnya sendiri. Gaara semakin melumat bibir Naruko yang basah, memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruko yang hangat. Tangan kanannya mengelus permukaan paha Naruko yang terekspos sempurna.

Naru semakin melayang, dia tidak pernah merasakan tubuhnya disentuh sebanyak ini oleh lelaki manapun. Naru mencoba membuka matanya dan melihat Gaara sedang menatapnya. Naru membalas dengan menghisap lidah Gaara dalam mulutnya. Mereka saling menhisap lidah hingga air liur Naru menetes perlahan dari bibirnya.

"hh…Naru…ko.." Gaara mengambil napas, menghirup oksigen. Begitu juga dengan Naru yang mengatur nafasnya. Baju Naru berantakan…celana dalam putihnya terlihat jelas karena Gaara mengelus paha Naru hingga ke pangkal pahanya. Putting Naru yang tegang kian mencuat seakan meminta untuk di jilati.

"mmph…..Gaara….i-ini sudah jam 3 malam…" Naru berusaha mendorong tubuh Gaara yang menindisnya dan menciumnya dengan rakus, walaupun Naru tidak menolak jika Gaara ingin mencium seluruh tubuhnya.

Seakan tersadar, akal sehat Gaara kembali. " Tunggu saja hasilnya Lusa." Gaara mengelus permukaan wajah Naruko yang kini merona marah. Menatap hasil karyanya pada leher Naru yang memerah.

"Gaara… jangan jawab semua dengan benar…." Naru berkata pelan, memperbaiki gaun tidurnya yang berantakan.

"Hn…aku tahu" Gaara mencium lama bibir Naru, kali ini dengan lembut, menyambar Jaketnya dan turun secepatnya dari kamar Naru. Gaara masih sempat menoleh ke jendela kamar Naru saat dia sudah di luar pagar rumah Naru dan tersenyum senang melihat Naru masih memperhatikannya dari jendela kamarnya.

Maaf ya teman2. Fanficnya bersambung, sabtu ini saya akan upload. Dan tentunya saya akan memberi banyak perasan lemon..mau yang hard apa soft? Dan tentu saja tidak mengurangi alur cerita yang saya buat. Di mohon kesediannya untuk review. Terima kasih teman-teman


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Mashasi Kishimoto**

Pertama saya ingin bilang, posting cerita di fanfic ini agak beribet. Saya agak kesusahan, karena di hp saya, fanfic saya ga terbaa chapter 2 nya. Makanya saya langsung pinjam laptop trus edit ulang biar di tampilan di Hp dan Web sama.

Terima kasih buat saran dan kritiknya teman-teman fanfic. Terimakasih untuk men add fanfic saya menjadi favorit kalian

Alluring Scarlet

Prince Akuma Kazuhito (atas reviewnya)

Wind Scarlett (atas review berharganya)

Zoroutecchi ( atas review super duper kerennya)

Cherry Sakusasu

Apple Mapple

Moku_chan (atas reviewnya lemonnya)

Senju Koori (atas panggilan senpainya, sy tahu sy tertua diantara kalian)

Na Fouthok'og (atas review lemonnya)

Kitti Kuromi (atas reviewnya berharganya)

**Day 7**

Pagi itu, cuaca terasa rindang di kota Konoha. Langit masih berwarna biru gelap karena tertutupi oleh awan mendung dan embun pagi masih menyelimuti dedaunan pohon-pohon. Cuaca sejuk khas daerah dataran tinggi terasa sangat nyaman bagi Gaara yang masih tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Wajah Gaara tampak tersenyum bahagia saat ia memeluk sesuatu yang empuk dan lembut dalam dekapannya. Sesekali Gaara tampak menghirup aroma wangi dari benda yang dipeluknya itu; aroma citrus yang hangat segera menggelitik indera penciumannya saat ia mendekatkan wajahnya di benda itu.

Gaara pun kian memeluk erat benda itu seolah berusaha menyerap kelembutan benda itu. Dengan gemasnya, ia membenamkan wajahnya ke benda itu, namun semakin lama, ia merasa semakin sesak saat wajahnya terbenam di benda yang dipeluknya itu dan lagi tidak ada reaksi yang ingin ia dengar.

Dengan penasaran, Gaara membuka matanya, dilihatnya ia sedang terbaring sendiri diatas ranjangnya sambil mendekap sebuah bantal.

"Hrrgh… Sial, bantal rupanya…" gerutu Gaara saat melihat benda yang sedari tadi didekapnya dengan penuh penghayatan rupanya tak lain hanyalah sebuah bantal.

Dengan agak malas, Gaara bangkit dari ranjangnya dan dilihatnya situasi disekelilingnya. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 5.30 pagi. Didalam kamar itu tidak ada siapa-siapa selain dirinya yang masih terduduk diranjang. Gaara berjalan ke arah dinding kamarnya. Menatap penuh minat terhadap deretan foto yang tertempel pada dinding. Foto seorang gadis yang tersenyum manis. Gaara mengelus salah satu foto di dinding itu dan matanya beralih ke foto yang lain. Foto itu hanya memotret gadis yang sama…gadis berambut pirang, bermata biru dengan wajah cerianya.

"Naruko….." Gaara mendesah menyebut namanya. Memejamkan matanya membayangkan sosok naruko dihadapannya. Sejenak 'senjata'nya terasa berdiri sedikit saat ia membayangkan tubuh lembut dan indah milik Naruko yang ia rasakan tiga hari yang lalu; rasanya ia ingin sekali memeluk, mencumbu dan mencium bibir Naruko sekali lagi. Gaara kembali menikmati fantasy paginya tentang Naruko.

Tak kusangka semudah itu mendapatkan Naruko, pikir Gaara. Awalnya Gaara berpikir Naruko akan menolak dengan keras ketika Gaara pertama kali menyentuh tubuhnya. Tapi Naruko malah membalas ciumannya.

Mengerjakan ujian Try Out Naruko memang bukan masalah bagi Gaara. Gaara sudah tahu dari awal pihak pengawas ujian tidak akan memeriksa semua foto dan kartu ujian secara teliti. Begitu banyak siswa yang ikut, tidak mungkin bisa diteliti satu persatu.

_Dengan begini Naruko akan tergantung kepadaku._

Gaara kini membelai lembut foto di depannya, menjulurkan lidahnya menjilati foto Naruko berukuran poster di dinding kamarnya. _Ahh… Naruko… tubuhmu… membuatku kecanduan._

**Kriinggg … Kriing….. Kriiiing.. Kriinggg…..**

Bunyi jam wekernya membuat Gaara tersadar dari pikiran tidak warasnya.

"Sial!" Gerutu Gaara sambil melihat ke arah jam weker yang bordering di atas tempat tidurnya. Jam 8.30 pagi… ! ahh! Kenapa waktu cepat sekali berlalu? Gaara terlambat..! ini baru pertama kalinya dia terlambat ke sekolah.

"Naruko…..sebentar lagi kita bertemu khu khu khu…" Gaara menyeringai aneh sambil mengambil handuk dari atas kursi belajarnya, bergegas menuju ke kamar mandi dalam kamarnya.

**Sekolah Konoha**

Langit mendung di kota Konoha. Suasana terlhat gelap, padahal baru jam 10 pagi. Sepertinya akan hujan keras. Tapi mendung pun tidak bisa mengalahkan hati Naruko yang berbunga-bunga. Dia melihat namanya di urutan ke 6. Urutan ke 6 di antara seluruh siswa kelas 2 yang ujian kemarin. Bahkan mengalahkan Sakura yang berada di posisi ke 7.

_Gaara memang hebat, ah tidak… pasti Sasuke lebih hebat_. Naruko tidak habis pikir, bagaimana cara Gaara mengerjakan ujiannya tanpa ketahuan. Naruko mengeratkan lilitan syal yang ada di lehernya. Semalam Naruko rela Gaara mencium bibirnya, anggap saja hadiah kecil buat Gaara karena membantunya. _Lelaki seperti Gaara pasti belum pernah berciuman dengan cewek secantik aku_.

_Yah, sisa ujian Kimia besok dan Uas setelah itu semua selesai. Gaara pasti sudah senang sekali aku mau membalas ciumannya. Untuk lelaki kutu buku seperti dia,tentu saja ciuman dariku sudah lebih dari cukup. Iya kan? Naruko bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Hh..sudahlah, nikmati dulu hasil ujianmu Naruko_. Naruko malas berpikir lebih jauh. Sekarang hatinya super duper senang. Bahkan ketika berjalan Naruko sedikit berjingkrak. Dengan begini Naruko merasa dirinya berada di atas angin.

Naruko mengibaskan rambut pirangnya ketika masuk ke dalam kelas. Dengan sengaja menabrak Sakura hingga buku absen yang dipegangnya jatuh.

"Kalau jalan lihat-lihat donk! " Sakura berkata marah sambil membungkuk mengambil buku absen kelas. Dengan cepat Naruko menendang buku Absen itu hingga terlontar ke sudut kelas_. Rasakan kamu rambut pink!_

"Kau…." Sakura kini mengepalkan tangannya, ingin sekali meninju wajah Naruko

Naruko tertawa sinis melihat ekspresi Sakura yang menggeram marah. Naruko duduk di mejanya dengan perasaan puas. Dia tidak ingin tahu bagaimana Gaara melakukannya, yang terpenting sekarang dia sungguh senang melihat hasil ujiannya. Gaara memang menepati janjinya.

Naruko meraba lehernya dengan hati-hati karena hari ini naruko memakai syal ke sekolah. Dia harus menutupi bekas ciuman Gaara malam itu. Kissmarknya belum hilang juga, padahal sudah dua hari. Naruko berhati-hati agar syalnya tidak jatuh.

"Aku tidak percaya Naruko bisa masuk 10 besar ujian try-out. Pecahan dan perkalian saja dy tidak tahu. Bukankah ini mencurigakan?" Bisik Sakura di telinga Ino ketika pelajaran sedang berlangsung.

"Dan lagi..bukankah kemarin kita tidak melihat Naruko? Dia bahkan tidak bersama dengan Temari dan Tenten. Kira-kira dia kemana ya? Aku bahkan tidak lihat dia duduk di mana?" sambung Ino sambil memasukkan garam dalam supnya.

"Hmm…. Murid yang ujian di Dome Konoha banyak, mana mungkin kita bisa meneliti satu persatu." Sakura melirik ke arah Naruko yang sedang menggulung nasinya dengan Nori.

"Naruko itu mulai bertingkah sekarang, ayo beri dia sedikit pelajaran" Ino mengantongi sebotol kecil garam di dalam saku roknya. Sakura mengerling kepada Ino.

"Hei Naruko… Sasuke mencarimu di luar." Teriak Sakura ke arah Naruko yang masih sibuk menggulung kimbabnya.

"Oh ya? Mana dia?" Naruko menjawab dengan antusias. Kepalanya segera melihat ke arah pintu kelasnya.

"Sepertinya di luar." Sakura menjawab pendek. Memberi tanda pada Ino ketika Naruko sudah berlari ke luar.

Ino segera memasukkan setengah botol garam pada adonan nasi Naruko dan menambahkan banyak air pada supnya. _Rasakan kamu Naruko!_ Sakura dan Ino berusaha menahan tawanya. Berpura-pura melanjutkan masakannya. Tidak perduli dengan teriakan Naruko yang kesal karena tahu Sakura dan Ino mengerjainya.

Sementara itu shikamaru yang membantu guru Asuma memeriksa lembar evaluasi siswa di ruang guru terkejut melihat Gaara. Pagi ini Gaara datang terlambat dan sedang menghadap di meja Guru BP Kurenai.

Tumben sekali dia terlambat? Pikir Shikamaru melihat Gaara yang kini bergegas menuju kelas IPA-1. Shikamaru dengan cepat membereskan pekerjaannya dan berlari menyusul Gaara.

"Selamat pagi Gaara." Sapa Shikamaru di belakang Gaara. Gaara berbalik dan terus melanjutkan langkahnya.

" Ya..pagi." Gaara menjawab dingin

"Apa kau sakit akhir2 ini? Kemarin kau tidak datang ke sekolah dan sekarang kau terlambat." Tanya Shikamaru lagi, berusaha menyelaraskan langkahnya dengan gaara.

"Aku sibuk. Ada urusan." Gaara merpercepat langkahnya berbelok menuju kelas. Shikamaru tidak sempat bertanya lagi karena guru Ibiki sudah menyuruh siswa mengganti pakaian olahraga.

"Anak-anak hari ini kita akan berlari keliling lapangan. Nah masing2 kelompok terdiri dari tiga orang. Setiap kelompok akan mulai bertanding, yang menang akan mendapat nilai tertinggi. Nah..sekarang cari kelompok masing-masing." Perintah guru Ibiki.

Sasuke dengan mudah memilih orang-orang terbaik dalam kelompoknya. Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuuga dan Sasuke sendiri sebagai pelari terakhir. Gaara tidak mudah menemukan kelompok. Rata-rata teman-temannya memilih untuk tidak sekelompok dengannya. Dan Gaara mengambil yang tersisa. Si kening tebal Lee dan si gendut Chouji.

"Kyaaaa Sasuke…sasukeeeeee…." Histeris dari Fans Sasuke mulai membahana di lapangan sekolah.

Naruko yang baru saja selesai dari pelajaran memasak menoleh ke arah lapangan melalui jendela. _Pasti sasuke…selalu sasuke….tidak usah dilihat pun dia pasti menang_. Naruko meneruskan masakannya…hatinya jadi kesal mengingat Sasuke yang sudah beberapa hari tidak membalas sms darinya bahkan mereject telponnya.

_Memangnya gara-gara siapa aku harus rela tubuhku dicium orang lain? Semua itu gara kamu Sasuke Uchiha_. Naruko memotong kasar Kimbab yang dia baru selesai buat_. Seandainya kamu mau membantuku, sekarang aku ga usah pake syal konyol ini ke sekolah, tidak usah berciuman di ranjang dengan Gaara dan tidak usah berpura-pura manis depannya! _Naruko semakin emosi.

Naru menatap malas masakannya yang telah jadi, dibungkusnya dengan kain bermotif kodok. Walaupun Naru senang dengan hasil ujiannya, tapi Naru kesal sekali dengan tingkah Sasuke yang semakin arogan. Entah sudah berapa kali Naru mengirim sms memohon agar Sasuke membantunya, bahkan Naru sampai datang ke apartment Sasuke tapi dia tidak membukakan pintu sama sekali. _Jangan salahkan aku kalau berbuat senekat ini donk_. Naru berusaha membela dirinya sendiri

"Hei Naruko, kau tidak ingin melihat Sasuke bertanding lari di lapangan? Ini sudah babak Final. Ayo…!" Tarik Temari mengajak Naruko menuju lapangan.

"aku tidak mau..hasilnya juga sama saja, toh Sasuke juga yang menang." Naru menepis tangan Temari dengan malas.

"kalau begitu aku duluan ya Naru, aku ingin melihat Shikamaru bertanding. Kali ini mereka melawan kelompoknya Gaara."

Ng..Gaara…? Naruko lalu berlari menyusul Temari. "Tunggu Temari aku ikut…."

Cuaca semakin mendung, Gaara melakukan pemanasan. Chouji sudah tampak terengah-engah.

"Gaara….kita kan sudah berlari tadi..kenapa harus bertanding lagi..?" Keluh Chouji.

"Krena kita menang babak pertama tadi. Sekarang babak penentuan Chouji! Ini yang terakhir, kalau kita menang ini pertama kalinya kita mendapat nilai lebih tinggi dari Sasuke! Uhh aku sudah tidak sabar ingin mengalahkan sasuke! Syukurlah Gaara, aku baru tahu larimu cepat." Lee pemuda alis tebal bernama Lee yang segera memeluk Gaara.

Gaara berusaha melepaskan pelukan Lee, _dasar anak yang aneh_.

"Kyaaa….Kyaaaa….Sasukeeee…" teriakan perempuan di pinggir lapangan makin rame. Kebanyakan adalah fansclubnya Sasuke.

"Hiks…aku juga ingin mendapat fansclub seperti Sasuke….. ibu ….doakan anakmu ini.." Lee kini menangis terharu di dada Gaara yang membuat Gaara naik pitam ingin membunuh lee di tempat.

"Baiklah… ini adalah pertandingan Final. Yang menang akan mendapat nilai A pada ujian Tryout selasa besok. Kalian tidak perlu datang ujian Tryout karena sudah mendapatkan nilai A selain itu kalian juga akan mendapat nilai A pada evaluasi ini. Bagi yang kurang beruntung, berusahalah besok mendapat nilai A lagi. Berusahalah semampu kalian anak-anak. Siap…satu…dua….DOOR"

Bunyi tembakan melesat, Neji pelari pertama di grup Sasuke kini bertanding melawan Chouji pelari pertama di grup Gaara.

Naruko berdiri di samping lapangan, persis berada di dekat Sasuke. Naruko mencoba tersenyum kepada Sasuke yang melihatnya, berharap Sasuke tidak terus terusan mendiamkannya, tapi kenyataannya Sasuke tidak menghiraukan Naruko, malah memalingkan wajahnya. Berusaha berkonsentrasi pada perlombaan larinya.

Grrr…Naruko jadi emosi, _dasar laki-laki berhati dingin!_ Naruko segera beranjak dari tempatnya, mengeluarkan hpnya.

_To : Gaara_

_Aku melihatmu bertanding dari ujung lapangan. Aku harap kau menang dan kita bisa sama-sama menikmati makanan yang aku buat di kelas memasak._

_Naruko_

Naruko yang kini emosi sudah tidak peduli dgn apa yang dilakukannya. Baginya dia ingin Sasuke sekali saja merasakan kekalahan. Walaupun ada sebersit rasa ragu dari Naruko kalau Gaara akan mengalahkan Sasuke tapi melihat dari reaksi Gaara yang sangat bernafsu menciumnya Naru tahu Gaara akan melakukan apa saja agar menang.

Drrt…drtttt…..

Gaara yang kini sedang menunggu giliran melihat sms masuk dari hpnya. Gaara tersenyum ketika membaca sms yang masuk, matanya melihat Naruko yang berdiri di ujung lapangan. Entah kenapa hatinya serasa diberi adrenalin berkali-kali lipat. _Aku harus memenangkan ini!_

Kini Lee sedang berlari memberinya tongkat estafet. Gaara melirik Sasuke yang baru saja berlari meninggalkannya.

Satu detik….dua detik….lima detik…. Gaara akhirnya mengambil tongkat dari Lee dan berlari menyusul Sasuke. Gaara berlari sangat cepat sehingga kini posisinya sama dengan Sasuke.

"Kyaaa….Sasukeee…..Kyaa….. ayo Sasuke…"

Sasuke mempercepat larinya tapi Gaara tidak mau kalah.

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu!" Sasuke berseru, sisa 10 meter menuju garis finish.

"Terimalah kenyataan." Gaara mempercepat larinya. Mereka berdua berlari dengan kecepatan yang sama. Gaara mati-matian mempercepat laju kakinya melawan angin. Baru kali ini Gaara ingin menang dari Sasuke, sms dari naruko membangkitkan semangatnya.

Satu meter lagi….. harus bisa…..! lima detik….empat…..tiga…dua….satu….PRRIITTT

Peluit tanda pertandingan berakhir. Hosh..hosh… Gaara menekuk wajahnya, dia lelah sekali seharian lari.

"Si-siapa yang menang?" Tanya Gaara kepada Lee dengan nafas ngos ngosan.

"Posisi kalian hampir sama, guru abiki yang merekam pertandingan kalian sedang melihat hasil rekamannya." Jawab Lee.

"Ehm…baiklah berdasarkan rekaman, maka pemenang yang mendapat nilai A untuk ujian tryout plus nilai A untuk hari ini adalah…..Grup F yaitu Gaara,Lee dan Chouji..!" teriak guru Ibiki disambut huu…..dari semua yang nonton.

Guru Ibiki menyiarkan rekamannya di layar putih (entah darim mana munculnya) dan terlihat Gaara unggul 1 detik. Gaara menoleh menatap Naruko yang memberinya senyum semangat. Hari ini harti Gaara serasa berwarna warni.

_To : Naruko_

_Tunggu aku di belakang gedung perpustakaan_

_Gaara_

Gaara cukup puas dengan kemenangannya. Sebenarnya Guru Ibiki tidak berniat membuat pertandingan lari. Tapi Gaara lebih dahulu memberikan ide itu pada guru Ibiki sewaktu dia di ruang sudah di perhitungkan oleh Gaara. Dengan begini Gaara bisa mengerjakan ujian TryOut Kimia Naruko besok. Gaara tidak perlu lagi ikut Tryout Olahraga karena dia sudah menang hari ini.

Gaara mengatur nafasnya. Melihat sebentar ke arah Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam. Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara harus mengakui Sasuke Uchiha lawan yang tangguh. Gaara sampai kehabisan nafas karena harus sekuat tenaga berlari mengalahkan Sasuke. Semua ini untuk mendapatkan Naruko…. Gaara tergila-gila padanya, dia akan melakukan apa saja … dengan cara apapun agar bisa memiliki Naruko seutuhnya.

Naruko duduk di bawah pohon belakang perpustakaan. Tepat di depannya pagar pembatas sekolah dan ilalang liar setinggi pinggang. Suasana sepi sekali, jarang ada yang mau ke perpustakaan, apalagi pergi ke belakang perpustakaan.

Naru mengeluarkan cermin dari dalam tas kecilnya, memakai sedikit lipgloss dan pemerah pipi.

"Kau sudah sangat cantik, tidak perlu dandan lagi." Tegur Gaara dari belakang.

"Gaara…" Naru terkejut meletakkan kembali peralatan make-upnya dan membuka bekal makanan yang dibawanya. "aku membuat kimbab, nasi gulung dengan acar timun,bayam dan telur"

_Hmm dia sampai repot-repot menyiapkan bekal untukku, apa gara-gara kejadian semalam Naruko jadi menyukaiku? Baiklah..aku tak perlu repot-repot memperkosanya. Anggap saja ini adalah kencan pertama_. Gaara mengambil posisi di samping Naruko, mengambil satu potongan kimbab dan memakannya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Enak.." Gaara mengunyah makanannya dan harus mengakui kimbab ini isinya asin sekali. Gaara melihat ada 5 potong kimbab, gaara cepat-cepat menelannya dan mengambil kimbab sepotong lagi.

Naruko tersenyum senang, _waw aku ga tahu hasil masakanku enak. Kenapa tadi guru memberinya nilai 60? Apa guru itu pelit padaku ya_. Naruko memperhatikan Gaara yang asyik melahap kimbabnya.

"Coba supnya Gaara, masih hangat" Naru menyodorkan sup yang baru dia tuang dari termos kecil.

_Bagus…mungkin sup ini bisa menetralisasi rasa asin. Gaara segera menyeruput sup dari Naruko_. Slrupp…..mphh… _hambar…_ Gaara rasanya ingin memuntahkan supnya. Ditahannya perasaan muntah dan segera menelan sekuat tenaga sup buatan Naruko.

"Enak…" Gaara berusaha jujur walaupun mukanya memerah menahan perutnya yang ingin memuntahkan makanan yang ditelannya. Naruko tersenyum riang

"Benarkah…? Aku senang kau suka… padahal guruku sendiri bilang supku hambar dan kimbabku keasinan" Naru mengambil kimbabnya dan mulai memakannya.

Seketika rasa asin menyeruak dalam mulutnya.. wuekk! Naruko segera memuntahkan kimbabnya. Naru melirik Gaara yang masih asyik memakan potongan kimbab ketiganya. Naruko mengambil mangkuk sup Gaara dan meminum supnya. Wueek hambar!

"Jangan dimakan!" Naruko mengambil kimbab terakhir dari tangan Gaara dan membuangnya.

"kau sudah tahu kalau kimbabnya asin..supnya juga hambar..! Kenapa masih mau makan? Seperti orang bodoh saja!" Naruko kini merasa bersalah dengan Gaara karena memaksanya mencicipi makanannya. Harusnya tadi Naruko mencicipinya dulu

"Aku tidak peduli…" Gaara mengambil mangkuk sup dari Naruko dan meminum habis supnya. "kau kan sudah repot-repot membuatkannya untukku..baru kamu Naruko yang mau membuatkan aku makanan."

Naruko terpana mendengar perkataan Gaara. _Ah..jangan terpana begitu Naruko bodoh. Kau kan masih berstatus pacar Sasuke. Cepat cium dia sekarang lalu ingatkan untuk mengerjakan ujian UASmu!_

Naruko memasang wajah manisnya.

"Gaara…kamu baik sekali.." Naruko mencium pipi Gaara dengan lembut. "Gaara aku mau berterima kasih karena kamu berbaik hati menolongku. Sebagai ucapan terimakasihku aku akan memberimu hadiah kecil ini..." Naruko menarik wajah Gaara mendekat ke wajahnya dan mulai mencium bibir Gaara pelan dan lembut.

Gaara yang sungguh sangat tidak menduga Naruko akan menciumnya lebih dulu balas mencium balik Naruko. Tangan Gaara melepas syal yang terlilit di leher Naruko. Membuka dua kancing seragamnya sehingga leher Naruko yang penuh dengan kissmark terlihat jelas.

Gaara membelai leher Naruko dan menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilat setiap inci leher Naruko dan sukses membuat Naruko mendesah manja. Tangan kiri Gaara membelai pipi Naru dan tangan kanannya mulai masuk ke dalam rok Naruko.

"Ahh~~ Ja..jangan ada..kisssmark lagi…" kata Naruko terbata-bata,berusaha menahan laju ciuman Gaara pada lehernya. Tapi tangan Gaara yang membelai pangkal pahanya membuat Naruko hanya ingin mendesah menikmati perlakuan Gaara. "ku..mohon… Gaa…ra….semua orang ahhh~~~..bisa curiga…"

"Hmm baiklah…." Gaara menghentikan jilatannya di leher Naruko. Membuka paksa kancing ketiga kemeja Naruko dan kini Gaara bisa melihat Bh hitam Naruko yang terasa kekecilan menutupi payudara Naruko yang besar.

" ahhh~~…." Naru tersentak kaget…" Gaaa..ra… ja..ngan di sini… na..nti a..ada yang liihaaat ahh" Naru merasa ada aliran listrik di sekujur tubuhnya ketika Gaara mencium lagi permukaan bibirnya.

" ahh…hh " Naruko memejamkan matanya.. Gaara tidak tahan lagi, dia mencium bibir NAru lembut..Naru meremas rambut Gaara pelan. Gaara terus mencium bibir nAru pelan dan berubah panas, melumatnya dan menghisapnya kasar

" haaah…" Naruko berhenti mengambil napas, tapi sedetik kemudian Gaara mencium kasar bibir Naruko, tangan kanan Gaara mulai meremas payudara Naruko.

"Gaa…Gaara~~.." Kali ini Naruko tanpa sadar menyebut nama Gaara membuat Gaara berhenti sejenak melihat ekspresi Naruko yang memandangnya dengan wajah memerah dan tatapan yang sayu.

Gaara tidak tahan lagi, tubuh Naruko seperti candu baginya. Gaara mengumpat kesal dalam hati, kenapa sekarang dia tidak di apartmentnya saja, dengan begini dia bisa meniduri seutuhnya Naruko. Bukannya di atas rumput. Masa bodoh! Gaara langsung meremas kasar Payudara Naruko

" ahh Gaara.. ja..jangan.." Naruko yang sadar mencoba menepis tangan Gaara, tapi Gaara sudah mencengkram kedua tangan naru dengan tangan kirinya dan terus membuka ikatan BH Naru sehingga payudaranya yang besar meloncat keluar tepat di wajah Gaara…

"ahhh…gaara… sa..sakit… tangan..ku sa..sakit….." desah Naru memohon. _Sial..Gaara ini tenaganya kuat sekali_. Naruko menyesal telah menggoda Gaara dengan memberinya ciuman lebih dahulu. Harusnya tadi setelah makan langsung pergi saja

"jangan berontak Naru…nikmati saja…." Gaara melepas cengkramannya dari Naru.. Naru mengangguk pelan dengan wajah yang merah menahan gejolak nafsu yang mulai melanda dirinya.

Gaara yang tidak tahan lagi melihat payudara Naruko yang telah sempurna berada dihadapannya tanpa penghalang apapun langsung menghisap payudara Naruko, memainkan putingnya dengan lidahnya menjilatnya hingga putting merah jambu Naruko menjadi basah dan berdiri tegak.

"ahh.. hhh Gaa..gaaraaa… ahhh" Naru kian keras meremas rambut Gaara. Kaki Narru gemetaran, tapi Gaara segera menahan Pinggang Naru sehingga Naru tidak bisa berontak

_Siaal.. Dadanya nikmat sekali!_ Gaara terus menghisap putting Naruko yang kian tegak.. menggigit kecil putting naruko

"Gaa..ra….. hh~~~ gaaraa…" Naruko kini sudah tidak bisa berpikir normal. Segala perlakuan Gaara padanya membuatnya mati akal.

setelah menghisap payudara Naruko, Gaara segera berjongkok dihadapan Naruko sambil tangannya masih memegangi ujung rok Naruko. Ditempelkannya tangan kirinya yang mencengkeram ujung rok Naru di dada Naru sehingga tubuh Naru tersandar di dinding dan ia menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk memegang pinggiran celana dalam sutra milik Naru untuk kemudian diturunkannya secara perlahan-lahan.

"Ah! Ja… jangan! Tung..tunggu sebentar gaara… hhh ahh gaa raa!" Naru tampak sedikit panik, sementara wajahnya memerah karena malu. Percuma saja Naru meminta Gaara menunggu; Gaara sudah keburu menurunkan celana dalamnya hingga selutut dan akibatnya, vagina Naru yang mulus tanpa sehelai rambutpun itu terlihat jelas. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Gaara segera beraksi. Diarahkannya jari telunjuk serta jari tengahnya kedalam vagina Naru.

"Kyah!" Naru merintih pelan saat merasakan jari-jari Gaara memasuki celah vaginanya. Perlahan-lahan, Gaara menggerakkan jari tangannya didalam liang vagina Naru untuk mencari klitoris Naru.. Sesekali, kuku jari telunjuknya yang agak panjang itu ditusukkan pelan ke lubang pipis Naru sehingga terdengar suara tertahan dari bibir Naru. Naru sendiri mulai terbangkitkan gairah seksualnya, ia mulai mendesah-desah pelan sementara vaginanya mulai basah oleh cairan cintanya.

Gaara pun mulai memperluas permainan jarinya didalam vagina Naru, kini ia meraih klitoris Naru dan digesekkannya kukunya dengan pelan di klitoris Naru sehingga Naru kian menggelinjang kegelian.

"Ahhhh!" Naru menjerit kecil saat ia merasakan Gaara mencubit klitorisnya. Gaara terus mengulang perlakuannya itu pada vagina Naru, ia menggelitik klitoris Naru menggunakan kuku jarinya yang agak panjang sehingga pinggang Naru meliuk-liuk akibat rasa geli dan nikmat di vaginanya dan tiba-tiba ia mencubit klitoris Naru sehingga terdengar jeritan kecil dari mulut Naru. Perlahan-lahan, cairan cinta Naru pun kian deras meluber keluar dari vaginanya akibat ransangan-ransangan jari Gaara.

Saat melihat Naru yang kian terbangkitkan gairahnya, Gaara semakin bersemangat. Ia pun mulai beraksi lebih berani,

"Naru, angkat sendiri rokmu." Perintah Gaara sambil memberikan tangan kirinya yang masih memegangi rok milik Naru pada Naru. Naru tampak agak ragu-ragu, namun ia pun menaikkan roknya sendiri hingga kearah pinggang sehingga kini tangan kiri Gaara ikut terbebas.

Gaara lalu menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk menjamah vagina Naru sementara tangan kanannya masih sibuk memainkan klitoris Naru sehingga Naru kini semakin kerepotan karena rasa nikmat yang dihasilkan oleh permainan jari Gaara pada vaginanya.

"Aah ahh Gaaa..ra.. hhh ahhhh…" Suara desahan Naru serta suara becek yang erotis menggema di ruangan itu. Gaara mendongak untuk melihat ekspresi wajah Naru. Ia bisa melihat Naru yang sedang melenguh nikmat dan ekspresi wajah Naru yang tampak terangsang oleh perlakuan Gaara pada liang vaginanya. Gaara lalu mempercepat pergerakan jarinya, terutama jari tangannya yang sedang memainkan klitoris Naru. Akibatnya, tubuh Naru kian menggelinjang liar, kakinya bergerak-gerak liar, sesekali seolah hendak menutup kedua belah pahanya, namun sesekali pula Naru tampak melebarkan pahanya selebar mungkin seolah ingin agar Gaara menggeledah vaginanya sedalam mungkin.

"Gaara….."naruko meletakkan tangannya di pipi Gaara

"Naru..aku ingin kamu menjadi milikku seutuhnya…" Gaara menghisap seluruh cairan cinta dari vagina Naruko.

Langit kota Konoha semakin mendung, gerimis kecil mulai turun dan membasahi permukaan wajah Gaara yang mendongak melihat gerimis kecil yang turun.

"Maaf Gaara, sebentar lagi hujan,harus masuk ke kelas…." Naruko memakai kembali celana dalam dan Bh hitamnya

"Aku ingin lebih Naruko…" kata Gaara cemberut. _Ahh aku masih ingin tubuhnya, kenapa harus hujan…._

Naru segera merapikan pakaiannya tapi Gaara menarik tangannya..

"Biar kuantar ke kelasmu" Gaara berdiri dan membantu Naruko mengancingkan seragamnya

Di lain tempat kini Guru Orochimaru sedang berusaha menahan marahnya karena tidak melihat Gaara di dalam kelas

"Apa-apaan Gaara itu! Kemarin dia tidak masuk mengerjakan penelitianku di Lab dan sekarang dia tidak masuk pelajaran Kimia." Orochimaru menggebrak meja karena kesal melihat bangku Gaara yang kosong.

Sasuke tersenyum puas, _Rasakan! Semoga guru Orochimaru mengurangi nilainya_.

Tapi senyum sasuke memudar cepat melihat Gaara dengan seragam agak basah mengetuk pintu kelas IPA-1

"Gaara! Dari mana saja kau! Kau sudah melewatkan satu setengah jam pelajaranku!" Sembur guru Orochimaru

"Maaf dua hari ini saya tidak enak badan. Tadi saya istirahat di ruang UKS. Besok saya sudah mulai bertugas seperti biasa pak." Jawab Gaara dengan nada memelas

_Apanya yang sakit, tadi waktu pelajaran olahraga larinya cepat sekali.._ Sasuke memandang kesal ke arah guru Orochimaru yang kini luluh hatinya dan mempersilahkan Gaara kembali ke bangkunya.

"akhir-akhir ini Gaara sering bolos pelajaran. Kira-kira apa yang dilakukannya di luar sekolah?" Sasuke bertanya kepada Shikamaru yang mengepak tasnya ketika pelajaran Kimia telah berakhir.

"yah..dia bahkan sering terlambat, hal yang aneh mengingat Gaara selama ini selalu tepat waktu, tapi bukan hanya Gaara yang aneh… pacarmu bukannya masuk 1o besar ujian TryOut kemarin?" jawab Shikamaru

_Hah? 10 besar..tidak mungkin..Naruko itu kan bodoh..kenapa bisa si bodoh itu masuk 10 besar?_ Sasuke segera mengambil tasnya berlari menuju papan pengunguman sekolah yang ditempatkan di loby utama.

_Sasuke mengernyit heran, aku hanya mengajarinya sedikit ternyata otaknya cukup encer juga. Rupanya memberinya pelajaran dengan mendiamkannya membuatnya bisa belajar sendiri. _Sasuke sempat berpikir untuk menemui Naruko di kelasnya, tapi di urungkannya lagi niatnya. _Kalau aku menemuinya dia pasti minta bantuan lagi untuk UAS nanti. Lebih baik aku sms saja dia sepulang sekolah_. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat mobilnya diparkir. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa yang Naruko lakukan di belakangnya.

Sementara Sasuke dengan tenang mengendarai mobilnya pulang ke apartmentnya kini Naruko yang gelisah. Masih di ingat dalam kepalanya ketika Gaara menjilat kedua belah dadanya, memasukkan jarinya dalam vaginanya sampai menghisap cairan yang keluar ketika dia orgasme. Naruko segera mencuci kewanitaannya yang basah.

Rasa bersalah menyelimuti hatinya. _Kenapa baru sekarang merasa bersalah? Kenapa tidak pada saat Gaara menyentuhmu?_ Kepala Naruko bertambah stress, Naruko mencuci mukanya di wastafel. Naruko tahu teman-temannya sudah pulang, kelas sudah sepi. _Bagaimana jika Sasuke tahu?_ DEG! Hati Naru berdebar… _bagaimana jika Sasuke tahu?_ Naruko jadi takut, _tapi jika tidak begini aku tidak lulus. Ini hanya ciuman kecil, yah… Gaara sedikit berlebihan memang tapi ini akan berakhir setelah UAS_. Naruko berusaha memantapkan dirinya depan cermin. _Tenang Naru…tidak akan ada yang tahu, Gaara sepertinya bukan tipe pengadu. Sebelum UAS diadakan bersikap manislah di depannya. Fiuhh…_

Naruko berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Merapikan dandanannya depan cermin.

"Sudah kubilang, tidak perlu dandan pun kau sudah cantik Naruko."

Deg! Naruko kenal suara itu… Naruko segera berbalik dan melihat Gaara sudah berdiri depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Ga-Gaara… kau…" Naruko kaget sekali, darimana Gaara tahu kalau dia sedang di toilet?

Gaara segera mengunci pintu kamar mandi, belum sempat Naruko berbicara Gaara sudah mencium penuh nafsu bibir Naruko. Memeluk tubuh Naruko dengan sangat erat.

"Mhphh.. Ga-Gaara…." Naruko berusaha melepaskan ciuman Gaara dari bibirnya.

"Ini ciumsn untuk besok karena kau tidak akan datang ke sekolah." Gaara berkata pelan dan kembali melanjutkan mencium bibir Naruko.

"Aku tidak bisa lama-lama disini Naruko. Guru Orochimaru sudah menungguku untuk mengerjakan penelitiannya. Begini saja, setiap ujian Tryout diadakan kamu tidak perlu ke sekolah. Saat UAS nanti di adakan jangan datang. Tunggu saja hasilnya." Gaara berkata serius sambil membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Naruko mengangguk mantap. Dalam hatinya Naruko merasa senang, dia akan terbebas dari Gaara hingga UAS.

Hari sudah mulai sore ketika Naruko pulang ke rumahnya yang megah. Sedikit terkejut ketika Naruko mendapati kamarnya penuh bucket bunga mawar. Naruko membaca kartu pengirimnya. Sasuke…

Naruko tersenyum lega, Sasuke memang selalu memberinya bunga setiap kali meminta maaf. Baguslah… Sasuke sudah tidak marah denganku lagi, aku tidak perlu meminta bantuan Sasuke untuk Uas karena Gaara sudah tentu akan mengerjakan ujiannya. Setelah selesai UAS aku tidak akan membutuhkan Gaara lagi. Naruko menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, berharap bisa memimpikan Sasuke dalam tidurnya.

**Day 30**

**Sekolah Konoha**

Gaara masih sibuk berkutat dengan penelitian guru Orochimaru. Rencananya penelitian itu akan di ikutkan dalam seminar sains. Otaknya masih sibuk menghitung rumus kimia, sudah lebih dari dua minggu ini tenaganya terkuras. Gaara tidak ingin mengeluh, bayaran guru Orochimaru untuk membantu penelitiannya setimpal dengan tenaga dan pikiran yang Gaara keluarkan.

Gaara menyimpan semua data penelitiannya dalam flashdisk. Pikiran Gaara teringat akan Naruko. Kira-kira dia sedang apa ya? Gaara sama sekali belum sempat menghubunginya. Ujian UAS baru selesai siang ini. Gaara bergegas ke kelas Naruko. Berharap Naruko belum pulang. Belum berapa langkah Gaara menuju kelas Naruko, matanya sudah melihat Naruko berjalan keluar kelas….menggandeng mesra Sasuke disampingnya.

Hati Gaara jadi mendidih, _kenapa dia bersama Sasuke? Apa mereka sudah baikan? Kenapa harus bersamanya lagi? Memangnya ciuman yang kemarin tidak berarti apa-apa? _

Naruko berjalan melewati Gaara begitu saja, berpura-pura seolah dia tidak pernah mengenal Gaara sebelumnya. Meninggalkan Gaara yang menatapnya dengan nanar.

Naruko sama sekali tidak ingin perduli dengan Gaara. Ujian UAS sudah selesai, tugas Gaara sudah selesai. Naruko sudah membayarnya dengan membiarkan Gaara menikmati tubuhnya sedikit. Masa bodoh dengan Gaara.

Ada tambahan sedikit untuk chapter 2. Nah saya akan lanjut lagi nulis fanficnya… silahkan di review… next chapert HARD LEMON! Saya mohon jika kalian belum 21 tahu ke atas jangan baca. Tapi kalau masih mau baca juga, jangan dimasukkan di hati adegan Lemonnya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

Terima kasih buat saran dan kritiknya teman-teman fanfic. Terimakasih untuk men add fanfic saya menjadi favorit kalian

Alluring Scarlet

Prince Akuma Kazuhito (atas reviewnya)

Wind Scarlett (atas review berharganya)

Zoroutecchi ( atas review super duper kerennya)

Cherry Sakusasu

Apple Mapple

Moku_chan (atas reviewnya lemonnya)

Senju Koori (atas panggilan senpainya, sy tahu sy tertua diantara kalian)

Na Fouthok'og (atas review lemonnya)

Kitti Kuromi (atas reviewnya berharganya)

Untuk teman-teman yang namanya saya sebut di atas, harap review ulang untuk chapter ini. Berikan pendapat,saran dan kritiknya lagi ya. saya tunggu…

**.**

**Chapter 1**

Liburan adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan bagi semua orang, termasuk Naruko. Liburan berarti dia akan sering kencan dengan Sasuke. Setelah UAS, sekolah Naruko libur dua minggu.

Naruko masuk ke gedung Bioskop bersama Sasuke. Sasuke mengajaknya nonton The Avenger. Naruko menyambutnya antusias. Memakai high heels, celana jeasn pendek yang memperlihatkan kaki dan pahanya yang jenjang, Tanktop dilapisi blazer hitam. Naruko ingin sekali Sasuke terpana padanya. Sudah setahun pacaran tapi Sasuke sama sekali belum berbuat lebih padanya seperti yang dilakukan teman-temannya. Padahal Naruko kerap kali memamerkan pakaiannya yang minim.

"Sasuke~~ biar aku yang beli Popcorn yah…kamu antri tiketnya." Kata Naruko bersemangat

"Hn" Sasuke menjawab singkat.

Naruko segera menuju stand pembelian makanan ringan. Mata birunya asyik memilih makanan dan minuman dalam bioskop nanti.

"kenapa nomormu tidak aktif?" Sebuah suara mengagetkan Naruko. Naruko segera berbalik dan melihat Gaara sudah ada di belakangnya.

"Kau…. Apa…..yang… ihh.." Naruko panik, segera melihat ke arah Sasuke yang masih mengantri. Syukurlah sasuke tidak melihatnya sekarang. Naruko segera menarik lengan Gaara ke luar bioskop.

"Kenapa kemari?" Naruko bertanya ketus.

"Kau tidak membalas smsku, nomormu mati. Aku merindukanmu…" Gaara mendekat berusaha memeluk Naruko.

"Ihh….. jangan dekat-dekat!" Naruko mendorong tubuh Gaara dengan kasar. " Heh! Dengar ya, urusan kita tuh sudah selesai. UAS udah lewat, jadi tidak usah berharap lebih denganku." Naruko memandang Gaara dengan tatapan jijik.

"A-apa maksudmu Naruko? Kau mau melupakan semuanya?" Gaara memicingkan matanya. Mencoba bertanya sekali lagi. Hatinya masih tidak percaya Naruko mencampakkannya begitu saja.

"Apa kau tidak dengar? Aku tidak membutuhkanmu lagi. Dan jangan coba-coba mendekatiku lagi. Aku tidak ingin terlihat bersamamu." Naruko meninggalkan Gaara yang masih memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

DUAK!

Gaara meninju dinding di sampingnya, buku-buku tangannya mengeluarkan darah.

_Naruko…aku pikir kau menyukaiku… ternyata…. Kau hanya memanfaatkanku…. _

_Naruko…. Padahal sikapmu begitu manis di hadapanku dulu…_

_Naruko…. Sayang….. Jangan…berpikir kau bisa lari begitu saja dari hadapanku…._

_Kau akan kubuat menyesal telah bertemu denganku….._

_Khu khu khu….. _

.

.

**Sekolah Konoha. **

Hari ini tahun ajaran baru bagi semua murid di SMA Konoha. Bagi murid kelas tiga, tahun terakhir di sekolah adalah tahun belajar lebih giat. Tidak terkecuali dengan Sasuke yang di hari pertamanya masuk sekolah kembali harus berada di ruangan kepala sekolah. Sasuke sebenarnya tidak mengeluh berada di ruang Kepsek. Sasuke tidak pernah melanggar peraturan, tapi yang menyebalkan adalah Sasuke harus berada di ruang Kepsek bersama Gaara yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

Sasuke berusaha tidak perduli terhadap kehadiran Gaara. Walaupun Sasuke merasa Gaara terlihat pucat dan kurus, lingkaran di matanya terlihat jelas menandakan Gaara kurang tidur. Gaara mengingatkannya pada tokoh vampire yang sering di tontonnya di rumah.

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya ketika Kepala sekolah Tsunade duduk di depan mereka.

"Ehm… pertama-tama saya ucapkan selamat untuk Sasuke. Selain mendapatkan beasiswa penuh kedokteran di Universitas Suna, Sasuke juga berhak untuk magang di salah satu rumah sakit di Suna pada pertengahan semester ini. Biasanya Magang untuk mahasiswa akhir, dikarenakan nilaimu yang memuaskan. Pihak Suna ingin merekrutmu secepatnya ."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Sudah dari kecil dia ingin menjadi seorang dokter. Sasuke ingin mengikuti jejak kakaknya yang sekarang telah menjadi dokter ahli di Jerman. Dengan masuk Universitas Suna, Sasuke memiliki batu loncatan untuk bisa menjadi dokter ahli seperti kakaknya Itachi.

"Untuk Gaara… selamat. Penelitianmu bersama dengan guru Orochimaru mengenai pemisahan Gas murni di Udara berhasil mendapat posisi nomor satu, selain itu salah satu temuanmu memukau peserta seminar science. Untuk itu Pihak Universitas suna yang biasanya menawarkan beasiswa satu orang untuk satu sekolah menawarkanmu untuk beasiswa penuh kedokteran. Kau bisa magang bersama dengan Sasuke pertengahan semester ini." Lanjut Kepsek Tsunade sembari memberikan formulir dan surat aplikasi dari Universitas Suna.

Sasuke yang mendengar berita ini seakan tidak percaya. Dia keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah sambil melihat formulir yang dipegangnya. Sabaku Gaara menyamai prestasinya, kenapa pihak Suna bisa mengeluarkan beasiswa untuk dua orang? Apa sebegitu memukaunya kah hasil penelitian Gaara. Selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah mengintip apa kegiatan Gaara di lab.

Sasuke melihat Gaara yang menutup pintu ruang kepala sekolah. Gaara juga melihat Sasuke sejenak.

"Terkejut eh… Sasuke Uchiha bukan lagi nomor satu di sekolah ini." Gaara berkata sinis meninggalkan Sasuke di koridor. Setiap melihat Sasuke Gaara jadi teringat Naruko yang meninggalkannya. Membuat hati Gaara serasa ditusuk pisau.

Gaara memasuki kelas dengan langkah sedikit terhuyung. Sudah seminggu ini dia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Di pikirannya hanya ada Naruko…Naruko…Naruko. Desahan Naruko…. Tubuh Naruko….. hh… Gaara berusaha menahan sakit di kepalanya karena memikirkan Naruko. Naruko…. Jangan pernah berpikir lari dariku….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kelas 3 IPA-4**

Naruko melongo melihat namanya berada di kelas 3 IPA 4. Naruko tidak mempermasalahkan kelasnya, tapi Naruko geram melihat dia harus sekelas dengan Sakura dan Ino lagi. Kenapa harus mereka berdua? Ihh….

Jika bisa memilih, Naruko ingin sekelas lagi dengan Temari dan Tenten di IPA 6. Naruko melangkahkan kaki memasuki kelas. Mencari nomor bangku nya dan melihat gadis berambut indigo duduk di samping bangkunya. Jadi dia teman sebangku ku yang baru?

"hai…. Namamu Naruko Uzumaki ya? Perkenalkan… aku Hinata Hyuuga." Gadis bernama Hinata itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan ramah di depan Naruko.

Tanpa menjawab Naruko segera duduk di sampingnya, memainkan Hp android keluaran terbarunya

Huft…. Sebenarnya Naruko ingin sekali main ke kelas Sasuke, tapi Naruko tidak ingin bertemu dengan Gaara. Naruko tidak ingin cari masalah lagi. Dia sudah cukup bahagia dengan Sasuke sekarang. Naruko memencet jari-jarinya di hp. Mencoba mengrimkan sms kepada Sasuke.

"Naruko…. Mau ikut bersama ku ke bawah? Di depan ruang administrasi. Jadwal pelajaran kita sudah di pasang di sana." Ajak hinata sambil berdiri.

"hah? Umm oke aku ikut.." Naruko segera berjalan menyusul hinata. Sepertinya Hinata anak yang ramah. Naruko beranggapan mungkin bisa berteman lebih akrab lagi dengan Hinata.

Di depan ruang administrasi sudah banyak siswa berkumpul. Rata-rata dari mereka mencatat jadwal pelajaran yang akan di ambil.

"Heh! Minggir semua! " Naruko memerintah dengan nada ketus. Rata-rata yang ada di depannya adalah anak kelas satu dan dua. Kerumunan itu langsung menepii ketika Naruko datang. Naruko mengambil hpnya dan mulai mencatat jadwal pelajarannya.

"Hinata.. kelas 3 IPA-1 itu terletak di mana?" Tanya Naruko sambil mengetik di hpnya. Semenjak tadi Naruko belum sempat mencari tahu dimana letak kelas Sasuke.

"Naruko, bukankah tadi kita melewatinya? Kelasnya di lantai 3 dekat tangga."

Jawab Hinata.

Naruko manggut-manggut, kalau begitu setiap pulang sekolah aku bisa menjemput Sasuke. Detik berikutnya Naruko makin akrab berbicara dengan Hinata. Mereka bercanda akrab menuju kelas. Naruko terkejut ketika melihat Sakura dan Ino sudah bergegas pulang.

"Loh? Memangnya sekarang sudah jam pulang?" Tanya Naruko pada Sakura yang kini bersiap pulang.

"Hari pertama sekolah kan hanya mencatat jadwal, besok baru pembelajaran dimulai. Pakai otak donk" Sakura menjawab ketus sambil melewati Naruko yang mendelik kesal. Naruko menyesal harusnya tadi bertanya dengan Hinata saja bukannya Sakura.

Naruko segera mengambil tasnya dan bergegas menuju kelas Sasuke. Kepalanya melongok ke dalam kelas mencari dimana Sasuke duduk. Tanpa sengaja matanya bertemu dengan Gaara.

Deg!

Jantung Naruko berdegup. Gaara tengah melihatnya sekarang. Hii… Naruko merinding ngeri, pandangan mata Gaara seperti bukan biasanya, matanya memandang Naruko dengan tajam seakan ingin memakan dirinya hidup-hidup. Naruko sudah bisa menebak Gaara masih dendam dengan kejadian kemarin.

Menyadari Sasuke tidak ada, Naruko segera memutar langkah, dia tidak ingin Gaara makin kalap melihatnya. Setengah berlari dia menyalakan hpnya dan menelpon Sasuke.

"Kau dimana?" Tanya Naruko setengah berteriak. Kakinya menuruni anak tangga hingga lantai 1.

"Aku ada di ruang administrasi, harus meminjam stempel dari pihak sekolah." Jawab Sasuke.

"Aku kesana sekarang." Naruko mematikan Hpnya, tapi sejurus kemudian tangan Naruko serasa ditarik paksa ke samping anak tangga.

"Aahh..!" Naruko menjerit kaget melihat Gaara sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Matanya yang hijau menyipit menatap mata biru Naruko. Gaara segera menarik masuk Naruko ke dalam kelas kosong.

"Sa-sakit! Maumu apa?" Naruko berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari Gaara yang kian erat mencengkramnya.

"Kenapa mengacuhkanku Naruko? Kenapa bersikap menjauh dariku? Kau tahu aku tak pernah berhenti memikirkanmu.." Gaara langsung menarik tubuh Naruko ke dalam pelukannya yang kokoh. Dihimpitnya tubuh Naruko dengan lengannya didekapkan ke tubuhnya sendiri.

Dan tanpa peringatan sama sekali, Gaara langsung mendaratkan ciuman yang paling ganas dan paling brutal pada bibir Naruko. Dilumatnya bibir seksi itu dengan sebuah kuluman kuat yang membuat bibir Naruko seolah-olah tersedot ke dalam bibir Gaara yang dingin. Naruko sampai membeliak dan meronta-ronta merasakan lumatan bibir Gaara yang brutal, tapi lengan Gaara mendekap tubuh Naruko dengan erat membuat Naruko tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun.

"hmm… Naruko, aku tidak puas jika hanya mencium bibirmu saja.." Gaara berkata Lirih memandangi Naruko yang sekarang berada dalam dekapannya.

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Gaara. Ya..Naruko menampar Gaara, tangan Naruko serasa sakit, dalam hati Naruko takut sekali. Gaara sudah gila, baru kali ini Naruko bertemu dengan orang sakit jiwa seperti Gaara.

"Kau sakit Gaara! Kau sakit jiwa!" Naruko berusaha mendorong tubuh Gaara, tapi Gaara lebih cepat. Dia mendorong Naruko ke lantai dan menindihnya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut sakit? Siapa yang kau sebut sakit jiwa hah? Jadi menurutmu aku sakit jiwa?" Gaara makin mempererat cengkramannya pada kedua tangan Naruko yang kini terlentang di lantai.

"iya! Kau memang sakit jiwa! Sekarang lepaskan aku kalau tidak aku teriak!" Naruko balas mengancam. Keringat dingin sudah mulai mengalir ke pori-porinya. Sungguh Naruko merasa takut sekarang dengan Gaara.

"teriak saja sesukamu Naruko…" Gaara mulai menjilat bibir Naruko. "kau tahu ini ruangan apa hmm… ini ruang Audio Bahasa. Kedap suara….tidak akan ada yang mendengarmu."

Naruko sungguh merinding mendengar perkataan Gaara. Sekarang Naruko menyesali perbuatannya. Seandainya dia tidak menerima bantuan Gaara pasti sekarang dia tidak akan ada di sini.

"Gaara…aku mohon lepaskan….. a-aku mohon." Suara Naruko kini melemah. Rasanya Naruko ingin menangis tapi ditahannya air matanya keluar.

"layani aku Naruko… aku sungguh merindukanmu… biarkan aku menciummu, seperti yang pernah kita lakukan dulu."

Selama beberapa menit Naruko terpaksa pasrah merelakan bibirnya dilumat habis-habisan oleh pemuda berambut merah itu. Selama berciuman Naruko juga merasa lidah Gaara mendesak-desak mencoba menerobos ke dalam mulutnya. Dalam keadaan seperti itu Naruko pasrah dengan membiarkan gaara tersebut meluncur ke dalam mulutnya. Maka dengan leluasa lidah Gaara mengaduk-aduk rongga mulut Naruko, dibelitnya lidah Naruko dengan lidahnya sendiri selama beberapa menit.

Sementara bibir dan lidahnya menyerbu bibir Naruko, tangan Gaara juga bergerilya menikmati keindahan tubuh Naruko. Gaara menggerayangi punggung Naruko, dan ketika sampai ke daerah pantat, tangan itu langsung mencengkeram bongkahan pantat Naruko dan meremasinya dengan penuh kegemasan.

Puas menikmati bibir Naruko, Gaara lalu menarik seragam naruko itu sehingga membuat Naruko menjerit.

"Kya… sudah Gaara! He-hentikan! Ku mohon jangan lanjutkan lagi. Aku mau pu-pulang…a-aku ingin pulang.." Kini Naruko tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya. Tubuhnya gemetar melihat Gaara yang kini menindihnya. Gaara seperti kerasukan setan.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti Naruko! Sekarang hanya ada kau..dan aku"

Lalu tanpa merasa perlu membuka kancing kemeja Naruko, Gaara langsung menarik paksa seragam Naruko dengan kasar, kancing kemeja Naruko langsung terburai menampakkan bagian dada dan perut yang putih mulus.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin kasar padamu Naruko, tapi kau terpaksa membuatku melakukannya." kata Gaara garang.

Dia segera melolosi kemeja itu dari tubuh Naruko, lalu dengan keganasan yang sama, Gaara segera menarik BH Naruko sampai BH itu terlepas dari tubuh Naruko. Sepasang payudara indah yang bulat dan padat segera mencuat telanjang di depan mata, seolah menunggu untuk dijamah, membuat birahi Gaara menggelegak dengan cepat.

_Ohh.. indah sekali…._Gaara meneguk ludah dan menghirup penuh nafsu menatap keindahan payudara Naruko yang telanjang. Bentuknya yang bulat dan padat membuat Gaara tidak tahan lagi untuk segera menjamahnya. Dielus-elusnya payudara yang kenyal itu seolah ingin menaksir nilai keindahannya. Lalu dengan sekuat tenaga, Gaara mulai meremas-remas payudara indah Naruko, membuat Naruko meringis antara sakit bercampur geli.

Tidak cukup hanya dengan belaian dan remasan, Gaara kemudian mulai mendaratkan ciuman dan jilatan pada kedua belah payudara Naruko membuat Naruko merinding merasakan sesuatu yang basah menari-nari di atas payudaranya.  
"Ahh.. ahhk.. nhh.. nhh.. Ga-Gaara ohhh.." Naruko mulai merintih-rintih merasakan rangsangan yang diberikan oleh Gaara. Rintihan Naruko yang menyebut namanya seakan menambah libido Gaara yang sedari tadi sudah naik. Lidah Gaara kemudian bergerak menjilati puting payudara Naruko dengan ganas. Disentil-sentilnya puting yang mulai mengeras itu dengan ujung lidahnya sambil sesekali digigiti menggunakan bibir, sementara tangan Gaara juga tidak berhenti meremasi payudara indah itu.

Dirangsang sedemikian gencarnya oleh Gaara dengan permainan yang sangat lihai membuat birahi Naruko pelan tapi pasti mulai menggelegak. Gaara melihat perubahan pada diri Naruko. Naruko mulai megap-megap dan wajahnya merah padam menahan desakan nafsu yang membakar tubuhnya.

Mendapat apa yang dicarinya, membuat Gaara tersenyum puas. Gaara tahu sekali Naruko paling sensitive di daerah payudaranya. Kedua tangan Naruko diaturnya pada posisi di atas kepala sehingga dia bisa dengan leluasa menggeluti kembali sepasang payudara montok itu. Payudara mulus itu diremasi, dijilati dan dikenyot dengan segala macam cara yang bisa dia lakukan.

Kemudian Gaara mulai mengarahkan tangannya ke bagian bawah. Dia mulai membuka celana dalam yang dipakai Naruko.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruko berkata panik, ditahannya tangan Gaara yang kini masuk ke dalam roknya.

"Menidurimu Naruko… hal yang harusnya aku lakukan dari dulu." Gaara melebarkan paha Naruko, menarik paksa celana dalamnya. Tapi Naruko segera menendang perut Gaara sehingga Gaara terjatuh ke belakang.

"AAh..! Tolong..! Saasukee…Sasukee tolong aku..!" Naruko berteriak sekuat tenaga. Di ambilnya Hpnya yang terjatuh di lantai, dengan cepat di tekannya nomor Sasuke. Tapi Gaara segera mengambil paksa Hp Naruko dan membantingnya ke lantai hingga hancur.

"Ja-ngan menyebut nama lelaki lain selain aku..!" Gaara mengancam Naruko, menarik tubuh Naruko ke arahnya dan melumat kasar bibirnya.

Naruko menggelengkan kepalanya. "To-tolong.. TOLONG! Si-siapa saja tolong akuu..!" Naruko berteriak kencang.

PLAAk!

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Naruko. Sakit… ya inilah yang dirasakan Naruko..Hatinya sakit dan kini rasa sakit itu pindah ke pipinya yang memerah. Naruko terpaku seketika, seumur hidupnya Gaara orang pertama yang menamparnya.

"Kau… liar sekali Naruko…" Gaara sudah habis kesabaran. Dipeluknya erat Naruko yang terdiam di hadapannya. "aku tidak ingin menampar wajahmu yang cantik Naruko, tapi kau terus menyebut namanya. Aku tidak suka…"

"ngh…" Naruko merasakan ada yang menyengat di lehernya. Di lihatnya Gaara memegang sebuah suntik di tangannya.

"A-Apa yang kau….. Ga-Gaaraa…" Kesadaran Naruko mulai melemah. Pandangannya mengabur dan sedetik kemudian Naruko sudah terjatuh pingsan di hadapan Gaara.

Gaara mengambil jas Lab dari dalam tasnya. Dibungkusnya tubuh Naruko dengan jas Labnya. Merapikan isi tas dan pakaian Naruko yang berantakan. Gaara mengambil kunci mobil milik Naruko.

"Hari ini kau adalah milikku Naruko…kau adalah milikku hari ini..dan selamanya. "

Gumam Gaara dengan seringai liciknya.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 2**

Naruko membuka perlahan matanya, berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Mmhh… empuk… Naruko merasakan dirinya berbaring di ranjang yang empuk. Apakah dia di rumah sekarang? Naruko berusaha mengingat kejadian yang di alaminya. Bukannya tadi dia hampir diperkosa Gaara? Syukurlah ternyata Naruko hanya mimpi. Naruko mulai bangkit perlahan..

Ng…dingin…Naruko melihat dirinya hanya memakai jas lab dan celana dalam. Hah? Kesadaran naruko kini kembali. Dimana ini? Rasa panik langsung menyergap diri Naruko. Naruko terduduk di tempat tidur, melihat ke sekelilingnya.

I-ini kamar siapa? Naruko melihat ke sekeliling, ini bukan kamar…ini apartment. Naruko tahu ini apartment karena dalam ruangan ini ada pantry, sofa untuk menonton tv, meja makan. Apartment ini kecil, naruko bisa membedakannya dengan apartment sasuke yang besar dan luas. Mata Naruko kini terpaku pada dinding di depannya. Seluruh sisi dinding itu penuh fotonya. Banyak sekali foto dirinya di dinding. Siapa yang menaruh foto Naruko sebanyak itu? Naruko merinding ngeri.

Cklik…. Naruko mendengar suara pintu di buka. Refleks Naruko menutupi tubuhnya memakai selimut.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Gaara menyapa Naruko, dia masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Di tangannya memegang beberapa kantung belanjaan. Gaara langsung mengunci pintu. Kini Naruko ingat, siang tadi dia pingsan. Entah sudah berapa lama dia pingsan. Gaara menyuntiknya hingga pingsan. Ahh..Naruko mendadak panik.

"Dimana pakaianku? Aku mau pulang…AKU MAU PULANG!" Naruko meninggikan suaranya.

"ck ck ck… untuk apa pulang? Rumahmu disini…bersamaku…." Gaara melangkah maju mendekati Naruko yang kini meringkuk di ujung tempat tidur.

"Ja-jangan mendekat… kumohon…jangan lakukan ini padaku Gaara." Naruko memohon. Tubuh Naruko bergetar seiring dengan rasa takut yang dia alami.

"sst….jangan takut Naruko..malam ini kau akan mendapatkan kenikmatan yang belum pernah kau rasakan sebelumnya. "

Gaara memeluk tubuh Naruko dari belakang. Bibir Gaara mulai menjelajahi dan menciumi leher serta pundak Naruko yang putih mulus, sementara tangan Gaara menggerayangi payudara Naruko yang berada di balik Jas Lab nya.

"Ohh... mmhh... ohh..." Naruko mendesah merasakan rangsangan yang diberikan Gaara. "Kumohon Gaara... ohhh... Le-lepas kan a-aku..." Naruko meronta pelan ketika tangan Gaara mulai mencengkeram payudaranya dan meremasinya dengan ganas.

"Sst….. nikmati saja Naruko, hari ini kita akan bersenang-senang." Gaara terus mendesak Naruko. Dia menyibakkan rambut Naruko yang pirang sehingga tengkuk Naruko yang bening terlihat dengan jelas. Gaara lalu mulai menciumi dan menjilati tengkuk gadis kesukaannya itu. Rangsangan pada daerah sensitif itu membuat Naruko seperti tersengat listrik. Kakinya langsung lemas saat daerah peka rangsangan itu tersentuh oleh kecupan dan jilatan Gaara.

"aahh... ahh..." Naruko mendesah-desah. "Jangan... ahh.." Naruko menggeliat menolak rangsangan yang diberikan oleh Gaara, tapi tubuh dan libidonya tidak bisa dibohongi dan ingin terus menikmati cumbuan dari Gaara. Hal itu pula yang membuat Naruko tidak kuasa menolak saat Gaara menarik jas Lab yang dipakainya sampai lepas, membuat tubuh Naruko bagian atas polos menyisakan celana dalam berwarna putih berenda.

"Ahh.. Naruko tubuhmu membuatku kecanduan..." kata Gaara saat membalikkan tubuh Naruko sehingga keduanya saling berhadap-hadapan. Kemudian tanpa basa-basi lagi, Gaara langsung melumat bibir Naruko dengan sebuah ciuman ganas, sementara tangan Gaara yang satunya meremas-remas payudara montok Naruko.  
"Ohh... mmhh... mmh... jangan... ahh Ga-Gaara..." Naruko makin tidak tahan. Dia mendesah-desah merasakan gelombang libido yang kian meninggi.

Putting Naruko yang merah segar terlihat menegang mengundang nafsu, seolah payudara mulus itu berkata 'remasi dan cumbui aku'. Dan segera Gaara mencumbui sepasang payudara indah itu dengan remasan dan jilatan. Lidah Gaara yang kasar menari di atas puting payudara Naruko, Gaara menjilati dan menyentil-nyentil puting payudara itu, membuat puting yang merah segar itu mengeras.  
"Ahh... ahh... nnhh... nhh... Ga-Gaara…..ahh Gaara" Naruko mengerang tak terkendali merasakan cumbuan ganas Gaara pada payudaranya,

_Naruko…semakin kau mendesah menyebut namaku..semakin ingin aku menidurimu. Desahanmu… wajahmu…tubuhmu….membuatku rela melakukan apapun untuk bisa memilikimu. _

Gaara yang makin ganas sekarang mengenyot-ngenyot dan menghisap-hisap payudara Naruko, membuat dirinya tampak seperti bayi besar. Gaara menyusu pada payudara Naruko dengan kenyotan yang ganas, membuat akal sehat Naruko benar-benar dilumpuhkan, sampai-sampai Naruko menurut saja saat Gaara mulai menjamah celana dalam miliknya, dengan kasar Gaara merenggut celana dalam Naruko.

"Ahh... hhh... Naruko.." Gaara terpana melihat kemolekan tubuh putih mulus Naruko yang terlentang telanjang bulat di hadapannya. Meskipun sudah pernah melihat tubuh Naruko sebelumnya, tapi Gaara tetap saja kagum pada keindahan tubuh Naruko yang luar biasa itu.

Gaara kemudian mengatur posisi kaki Naruko sampai mengangkang seperti orang yang akan melahirkan. dengan posisi seperti itu, vagina Naruko menjadi terkuak sangat lebar. Gaara lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke daerah kemaluan Naruko. Naruko merinding saat merasakan hembusan nafas Gaara, yang menandakan wajah Gaara sudah begitu dekat dengan vaginanya.

"Ahh..." Naruko mendesah ketika Gaara mulai menyapukan lidahnya pada bibir vagina Naruko. Jilatan pertama itu serentak merontokkan penolakan terakhir Naruko. Getaran kenikmatan yang diterimanya membuat Naruko takluk sepenuhnya. Kepasrahan total Naruko membuat Gaara kian bersemangat, dia makin gencar mengobok-obok kemaluan Naruko. Gaara menguak bibir vagina Naruko dengan jari-jarinya lalu menjilati liang vagina Naruko, dengan lincah lidah itu mengaduk-aduk liang vagina Naruko membuat birahi Naruko makin tak tertahan.

"Oohh... oohh...aahh... aahh..." lenguhan Naruko kian tak terkendali. Tubuhnya yang putih mulus menggeliat ke kiri ke kanan. Tubuh telanjang Naruko bergetar hebat menahan sensasi orgasme yang kian tak tertahan yang menghantam syaraf seksualnya. Apalagi saat Gaara menjilati klitoris Naruko. Tubuh mulus itu bergetar makin liar dan meronta hebat seolah ada api yang memanggangnya. Tidak tahan menerima rangsdngan itu, Naruko akhirnya meledak dalam gelombang orgasme.

"OOHHHGGHHH...!" Naruko mengerang keras. Tubuhnya menggeliat makin kuat dan menekuk ke atas membuat payudaranya makin membusung tegak dan bergoyang liar. Wajah Naruko berubah merah, lebih merah dari kepiting rebus. Dia menggigit bibir sambil tersengal-sengal. Naruko merasa tubuhnya seolah diremas oleh kekuatan dahsyat dari arah dalam. Orgasme itu begitu kuat menghantam tubuh Naruko membuat tubuh itu menegang dan menggeliat-geliat cukup lama diiringi oleh cairan yang mengalir keluar dari vagina Naruko. Gaara tanpa ragu langsung menjilati cairan vagina itu.

Naruko yang baru saja dilanda gelombang orgasme terbaring tak berdaya, nafasnya terengah-engah, keringat membasahi sekujur tubuhnya membuat tubuh putih mulus yang telanjang itu tampak berkilat tertimpa cahaya lampu. Tubuh itu tergolek pasrah, siap untuk diapakan saja. Melihat kepasrahan Naruko, Gaara tidak mau membuang waktu lagi. Dia segera membuka celana panjangnya dan celana dalamnya sekaligus. Penisnya yang berukuran besar segera mencuat tegak. Gaara segera menempatkan dirinya di depan kemaluan Naruko yang sudah basah. Diarahkannya penis besarnya ke vagina Naruko.

Naruko menggeliat lemah saat ujung penis Gaara menggesek bibir vaginanya. Gaara kemudian memegangi pinggul Naruko, lalu dia mendorong pantatnya maju sambil menarik pinggul Naruko. dengan satu dorongan keras, penis Gaara langsung membenam di dalam liang vagina Naruko.

"Ahhhkk..." Naruko merintih sambil menggeliat saat penis besar Gaara menembus cantiknya mengernyit menahan sakit yang mendera bagian bawah perutnya, seolah penis Gaara merobek kemaluannya jadi dua. Perlahan Gaara menggerakkan pantatnya. Penisnya yang sudah menyatu dengan vagina Naruko tertarik keluar dengan seret. Vagina Naruko seolah tidak merelakan penis itu dari cengkeramannya.

"Nnhhh... ohh..." Naruko melenguh pelan. Wajah cantiknya mengernyit merasakan gesekan penis Gaara pada dinding vaginanya saat Gaara mendorongkan penisnya kembali. Penis besar itu kembali membenam di dalam liang vagina Naruko, membuat tubuh mulus itu menggeliat. Seketika tangannya memeluk erat pinggang Gaara. Gaara menanggapinya dengan mencengkeram pundak Naruko. Lalu kembali Gaara menggerakkan pantatnya, penisnya mulai menggenjot vagina Naruko dengan gerakan teratur.

"Ohh..Naruko...a-aku tidak ingin berhenti" Gaara meracau merasakan nikmatnya bersenggama dengan Naruko. Dekapan tangan Gaara makin erat dan sodokan penisnya kian kuat membuat tubuh Naruko mengejang-ngejang dan menggeliat-geliat. Sodokan penis Gaara pada vagina Naruko jelas berhasil membangkitkan kembali birahinya. Desahan dan erangan kenikmatan meluncur dari mulut Naruko tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Ahhkh... oohh... oohhkh... Ga~~raahh nnhh...nnhh... ohh..." erangan Naruko makin tak terkendali, tubuh mulusnya menggeliat liar di bawah dekapan pemuda nerambut merah itu. Desahan yang keluar dari mulut Naruko mulai berubah menjadi desahan manja seolah mengatakan 'jangan berhenti' pada pria yang sedang menggumuli tubuh mulusnya yang telanjang bulat. Gaara makin bersemangat mengetahui respon Naruko. Gerakannya makin kuat menggenjot vagina Naruko sampai pantat Naruko itu terbanting-banting.

Selama hampir sepuluh menit mereka bersenggama. Birahi Naruko makin memuncak tak terbendung lagi. Tubuh mulus gadis cantik itu menggelepar liar sementara kakinya menyepak-nyepak tak terkendali.

"OOOOHHHHKKHH... OHH...!" Naruko mengerang keras. Seperti ada aliran listrik tegangan tinggi menyengatnya, tubuh Naruko menegang dan bergetar keras. Tangan Naruko makin kuat memeluk punggung Gaara, kuku jarinya mencakar-cakar, menciptakan goresan-goresan lecet pada punggung Gaara. Birahi Naruko meledak dahsyat membuat tubuhnya menegang selama beberapa detik.

"Sebut namaku Naruko..." Gaara makin bersemangat menggenjot vagina Naruko. Sodokan-sodokan penis Gaara membuat tubuh Naruko tersentak-sentak lemah tanpa daya. Tapi Gaara belum puas. Dia memaksa Naruko berdiri dengan agak membungkuk dan tangannya menumpu pada dinding. Gaara menyuruh Naruko membuka kedua kakinya sampai vaginanya terbuka lebar. Gaara melihat cairan vagina Naruko menetes-netes membasahi bagian dalam paha Naruko cantik itu.

Posisi seperti itu membuat pantat Naruko yang bulat padat terlihat makin menantang. Gaara tidak tahan untuk tidak meremasi pantat mulus itu. Selama beberapa puluh detik Gaara meremasi pantat Naruko, sebelum penisnya kembali membenam ke dalam gadis pirang bermata biru itu.

"Ohhkk... ohh... Ga-Garaaah… aahh... aahh... oohh...Ga-garaa.." Naruko kembali mengerang penuh nikmat ketika Gaara menggerakkan pantatnya. Penis besar gaara kembali menyodok dan menggenjot vagina Naruko. Kali ini gerakan Gaara lebih kasar dan tidak beraturan. Kadang penis Gaara menyodok dengan gerakan cepat, kadang gerakannya pelan dan kasar. Tubuh mulus Naruko yang telanjang tersentak maju mundur mengikuti irama genjotan penis Gaara. Payudara Naruko bergoyang liar tiap kali tubuhnya tersentak maju mundur. Hal itu membuat Gaara gemas. Dia segera menjamah sepasang payudara indah yang menggantung telanjang itu dan meremasinya dengan kuat sampai Naruko meringis-ringis kesakitan. Erangan kenikmatannya bercampur dengan jerit kesakitan yang sesekali meluncur lirih dari bibir Naruko. Tidak jarang pula Gaara mempermainkan puting payudara Naruko.

Dipencet-pencetnya dan dipilin-pilinnya puting payudara Naruko yang menegang itu dengan jarinya, membuat birahi Naruko segera kembali memuncak. Kali ini orgasme Naruko meledak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Tubuh Naruko kembali menegang dan menggeliat liar.

"Ahhkk... ahh..." Naruko berteriak dengan kepala menandak-nandak. Kedua kakinya gemetar seolah tidak mampu lagi menyangga berat badannya sendiri. Cairan vaginanya makin membanjir setelah orgasme untuk kali ketiga. Tapi meskipun sudah menggagahi Naruko sampai berkali-kali mengalami orgasme, Gaara sama sekali belum terpuaskan. Penisnya masih saja mencuat tegang, sama kokohnya seperti sebelumnya.

Kemudian dengan kasar dia mendorong Naruko sampai tersungkur ke lantai lalu ditariknya pantat montok itu sampai menungging lebih tinggi ketimbang kepalanya yang nyaris menyentuh lantai. dengan posisi itu, Gaara sangat leluasa untuk membenamkan penisnya sedalam mungkin pada liang vagina Naruko.  
"Ahhk..." Naruko megerang lirih saat penis Gaara seperti bor menerobos vaginanya.

Rasa nyeri membuat Naruko tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Kembali Naruko bertubuh putih mulus itu harus merasakan penderitaan ketika penis Gaara menggenjot vaginanya.

"Oohhkkhh... ohh..." Naruko kembali mengerang, kali ini tidak sekeras sebelumnya karena tenaganya sudah habis terkuras, tapi vaginanya tetap berdenyut kuat meremas dan membetot penis Gaara yang membenam di dalamnya. Akhirnya Gaara menyerah setelah sekian kali sensasi orgasme vagina Naruko merajam penisnya.

"Ohh... Ga-Gaaara sa-sakitt aahh.." Lirih Naruko di antara desahannya.

"Nikmati saja Naruko, a..aku tidak akan berhenti. nghhhh" Gaara melenguh, spermanya yang sedari tadi ditahan akhirnya menyembur tak tertahan. Cairan putih kental itu menyembur deras di dalam vagina Naruko sampai nyaris tak tertampung, sebagian cairan sperma itu menetes-netes membasahi lantai.

Selanjutnya selama semalam suntuk Gaara terus-menerus memaksa Naruko untuk melakukan hubungan badan. Seolah tidak ada puasnya, Gaara terus-menerus menggagahi tubuh mulus Naruko. Naruko tidak bisa berbuat lain kecuali menuruti keinginan Gaara. Disamping karena terpaksa, diam-diam hati kecil Naruko juga menikmati persetubuhannya dengan Gaara.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Mashasi Kishimoto**

Thanks buat:

Senju Koori ( dilanjutin kok.. ini lanjut, terus baca ya..)

Sky pea-chan (Lanjuttt….)

zhukey (justru karena kamu reviewmu aku lanjut… reviewmu itu pembangkit semangat)

Ayu'Cloudelf, PRINCE AKUMA KAZUHITO, Nanaki Kaizaki (aku lanjut neh review kalian berharga….)

wind scarlett (hai teman seumuran… aku datang kembali. Emailku penuh cerita ffn mu)

AppleMaple ( makasih review nya… setia doank ma ceritaku)

Butatatatatata (ihh kamu review… senangnya)

Kitty Sevalinka Kuromi (waooww kamu review ya aku baca ceritamu loh… hebatt)

alluring scarlet (asyilk… kamu sodaranya wind scarlett ya?)

**CHAPTER 3**

**Day 1**

Naruko terbangun pagi-pagi sekali. Di liriknya jam weker di kamar Gaara menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi. Dingin… Mhh… Naruko menenggelamkan dirinya dalam selimut. Di rasakannya Gaara, yang kini memeluk dirinya erat sekali. Ngh…Naruko merasakan sakit di bagian selangkangannya. Dibukanya selimutnya dan melihat bercak darah di tempat tidur. Hati Naruko seakan tertusuk, air matanya mengalir pelan. Gaara tidak main-main saat mengucapkan akan memilikinya. Gaara memang sudah memiliki Naruko. Mengambil harta yang paling berharganya, yang seharusnya Naruko berikan kepada Sasuke. Naruko sama sekali tidak menyangka Gaara senekat itu padanya.

Naruko berusaha melepaskan pelukan Gaara, pikirannya melayang ke rumahnya. Pelayan di rumahnya pasti sangat khawatir. _Bagaimana ini?_ _Apa yang harus aku katakan pada pelayan di rumah jika mereka bertanya? _Naruko menggigit bibirnya karena cemas.

Naruko mengambil seragam sekolah Gaara di lantai kamar dan memakainya. Dilihatnya sekali lagi Gaara yang masih tertidur pulas. Sedikit tertatih dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Menyalakan air hangat dan berendam di bathup. Naruko menggosok setiap inci tubuhnya. Dia kini merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri. Masih tersisa di selangkangan Naruko sperma Gaara yang mengering.

Hiks…. Naruko tersedu pelan, berusaha memelankan suaranya. Tidak ingin membuat Gaara bangun, Naruko takut Gaara akan menidurinya lagi. Setelah puas membersihkan dirinya, Naruko berjalan keluar kamar mandi. Selangkangannya masih terasa sakit sekali. Tidak mungkin dia bisa ke sekolah dengan kondisi seperti ini.

Naruko kembali duduk di tepi ranjang. Dia tidak bisa lama-lama berdiri karena selangkangannya masih terasa sakit jika berjalan.

"Kau sudah bangun…." Gaara menyapa Naruko dari belakang. Jantung Naruko hampir copot mendengar suara Gaara. Naruko sama sekali tidak menjawab, menoleh pun Naruko tidak mau.

Untuk sesaat mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran Naruko sekarang. Takut, bersalah, cemas, semua jadi satu. Di umurnya yang ke 16 tahun untuk pertama kalinya Naruko melakukan hubungan seks. Dan bukan dengan Sasuke, melainkan Gaara.

"Kau menikmati yang semalam? Hmm… Aku menikmatinya… sangat…" Gaara mendekatkan dirinya dan mencium rambut pirang Naruko. Naruko merinding….

Gaara melingkarkan tangannya di perut Naruko. Di tempelkannya dagunya di leher Naruko.

" Aku menyukaimu Naruko….sungguh….. aku menyukaimu… Kau milikku naruko, selalu milikku" Gaara mencium leher Naruko dengan lembut.

Naruko memasang ekspresi jijik, dengan cepat memalingkan lehernya dari ciuman Gaara.

"Aku bukan milikmu Gaara, tidakkah kau sadar aku tidak menyukaimu?"

"Jangan munafik Naruko…. Kau menikmatinya semalam. Aku bisa tahu dari desahanmu..kau terus menyebut namaku… Bukankah artinya kau menyukaiku. Kau suka aku menyentuhmu…" Lanjut Gaara sambil membaringkan Naruko di tempat itdur. Menjilati batang leher Naruko yang putih.

Naruko memandang langit-langit kamar Gaara dengan tatapan kosong, entah ini sudah keberapa kalinya Gaara menggagahinya. Air mata Naruko terus mengalir membasahi pipinya.

**Sekolah Konoha**

Sasuke memencet hpnya dengan kesal, sudah seharian nomor Naruko tidak dapat dihubungi. Selama ini Naruko tidak pernah mematikan hpnya, apalagi tidak menghubunginya. Dan sekarang Naruko bahkan tidak masuk kelas. Sasuke juga tidak tahu kenapa Naruko tidak masuk kelas hari ini.

Sasuke segera memasukkan Hpnya dalam tas dan mulai membuka buku catatannya ketika Guru Orochimaru datang mengajar.

"Baiklah, anak-anak buka halaman 1 buku kalian. Dapat dilihat disitu ada gambar katak. Hari ini kita akan mempelajari tentang perkembangbiakan katak." Mulai Guru Orochimaru sambil menuliksan kata Katak di papan tulis.

Murid kelas !PA-1 segera membuka buku pelajarannya, termasuk Sasuke yang kini mengamati gambar besar katak.

"Nah, pelajari secara seksama organ pencernaan tubuh katak tersebut, karena minggu depan kita akan praktek membedah katak di laboratorium." Tambah Guru Orochimaru diiringi teriakan hii… dari murid-murid dalam kelas.

"haha… Jangan jijik begitu, nah Gaara sekarang tolong bantu jelaskan sistim pencernaan pada katak." Guru Orochimaru mulai memasang poster Katak pada papan tulis.

"Maaf Pak, Gaara tidak masuk kelas hari ini." Jawab Lee sambil menunjuk bangku Gaara depannya yang kosong.

"Grr…. Bagaimana sih Gaara itu! Keenakan liburan apa…" Guru orochimaru mulai mengeluarkan hpnya memencet nomor Gaara. Sayangnya nomor Gaara juga tidak aktif.

"Huh… baiklah. Karena Gaara sedang tidak masuk kelas. Terpaksa praktik membedah kataknya ditunda dulu. Tidak ada assistant lab untuk membantu pak guru mengajar kalian." Kata Guru Orochimaru.

"Izinkan saya membantu bapak." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengangkat sedikit tangannya. "Jika Gaara tidak bisa membantu, saya bersedia menjadi asistent lab Biologi sementara ini" Lanjut Sasuke.

Shikamaru yang sedang malas-malasan di mejanya mulai mengangkat kepalanya. _Buat apa Sasuke berminat menjadi asistent lab? Bukankah kesibukannya sudah banyak?_

"Ohh….. terimakasih Sasuke. Yah… Bapak sangat senang murid sejenius kamu mau membantu bapak menjadi asistan Lab." Kata guru Orochimaru riang. "Kalau begitu Sasuke, bisa jelaskan sistim pencernaan pada katak? Biar teman-temanmu mendengar semua."

"Baik pak." Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya maju ke kelas dan mulai menjelaskan di depan kelas.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke? Untuk apa menjadi assistant lab?" Tanya Shikamaru seusai pelajaran berakhir.

"Kau tahu sendiri Gaara mendapat perhatian di Seminar sains karena membantu penelitian dari guru Orochimaru sebagai assistant lab." Jawab Sasuke acuh, tangannya sibuk mengetik di laptop.

Shikamaru menggeleng kepalanya perlahan, kini dia tahu maksud Sasuke sebenarnya.

"Sasuke, kau sudah jadi yang terbaik di segala bidang. Semua kegiatan ekstrakulikulermu mencapai nilai tertinggi. Kau Ketua Osis, kesibukan di Osis sj sudah banyak, ditambah lagi kau menjadi assistant lab? Tidak ada gunanya mengikuti jejak Gaara menjadi asistent lab."

"Tapi Gaara ditawarkan beasiswa oleh Universitas Suna karena penelitiannya. Tidakkah kau penasaran tentang penelitian Gaara dan Guru Orochimaru? Aku ingin ikut ambil bagian juga." Ucap Sasuke serius.

"Setidaknya aku ingin buktikan bahwa Gaara tidak pantas mendapat beasiswa itu." Lanjutnya lagi sambil memprint skema gambar yang telah dieditnya dari laptopnya.

"Maksudmu? Seorang assistant lab tidak pantas menerima beasiswa dari Universitas Suna? Ayolah Sasuke, jangan angkuh begitu" Kini Shikamaru mulai gerah dengan tingkah Sasuke yang terlalu ambisius

"Jika dia diterima di jurusan lain Universitas Suna bagiku sama sekali tidak masalah. Tapi dia ditawarkan Beasiswa kedokteran! Seharusnya satu sekolah hanya bisa ada satu perwakilan." Jawab Sasuke berapi-api. Rasa kesal dalam hatinya seakan ingin tumpah semua.

Kini Shikamaru hanya bisa diam mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Shikamaru hafal sekali dengan sifat perfeksionis Sasuke yang selalu ingin segala sesuatunya sempurna.

"Sasuke, kau tidak bisa duduk di atas dua gunung sekaligus."

Sasuke kini menghentikan kegiatannya. Dalam hati dia membenarkan semua perkataan Shikamaru. Sasuke sebenarnya tidak ingin merepotkan diri dengan menjadi asistan lab. Tapi melihat nama Gaara kini sejajar dengan namanya sebagai penerima beasiswa elit membuat Sasuke jadi terusik. Itu berarti kemampuan Gaara telah sejajar dengannya, sehingga Universitas Suna melirik Gaara.

Sasuke ingin menjadi nomor satu di segala hal. Mengikuti jejak Itachi kakaknya yang juga selalu terdepan di segala hal. Itachi juga dulu adalah penerima beasiswa kedokteran Universitas Suna. Dia juga satu-satunya perwakilan sekolahnya. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Itachi, Sasuke juga bertekad seperti itu.

.

.

.

**Day 2**

**Kediaman Naruko**

Naruko masih mengurung diri di dalam kamar ketika pelayan rumahnya mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Nona Naruko, anda belum makan dari semalam." Suara pelayan rumah Naruko terdengar di luar pintu kamar.

Naruko menutup telinganya dengan bantal. Pura-pura tidak mendengar ketukan dari luar kamarnya. Semenjak kejadian kemarin malam dengan Gaara, perasaan Naruko kacau balau. Isi pikirannya stress. Naruko takut sekali membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau dia bertemu Gaara lagi.

Bagaimana kalau Sasuke tahu jika dirinya sudah tidak perawan lagi, bagaimana jika orang tuanya tahu jika Naruko telah berhubungan intim di luar nikah. Dan lebih parah lagi bagaimana kalau Naruko hamil?

DEG! Naruko kini bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Memegangi perutnya… hhaah? Bagaimana kalau sampai hamil? Hamil anaknya Gaara? Ahhh tidakk! Naruko kini panik setengah mati. Tangannya gemetar.

_Aku tidak mau hamil anak Gaara!_ Kini Naruko bertambah pucat. Naruko menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Rasa cemas menyelimuti hatinya.

Suara ketukan dari luar kamarnya kembali terdengar.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau makan!" Teriak Naruko stress. _Pelayan ini budek apa, kubilang tidak mau makan_. Dalam situasi panik Naruko tidak bisa makan, bahkan Naruko sama sekali tidak ingin keluar kamar bertemu orang-orang.

"Maaf nona naruko, tapi saya hanya mengingatkan bahwa Nona harus ke sekolah." Ucap pelayan naruko sopan.

"aku tidak mau ke sekolah! Aku tidak mau!" Kini Naruko berteriak kencang.

Setelah itu Naruko tidak mendengar lagi ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

_Dasar pelayan tidak berguna!_

Naruko menghempaskan dirinya di tempat tidur. Mencoba untuk menenangkan hati dan pikirannya. Dan ketika dia memejamkan matanya yang terlintas adalah wajah Gaara ketika bercinta dengannya.

"AAh..!" Naruko berteriak kesal. Dilemparnya bantalnya ke lantai kamarnya.

_Sial! Rambut merah sialan!_ Naruko mendengus kesal. Kini Naruko membanting lampu tidur samping tempat tidurnya hingga pecah berantakan.

PRAANG! Tidak puas dengan hanya lampu tempat tidur, Naruko menyingkirkan semua buku di rak bukunya hingga jatuh berserakan.

"Laki-laki brengsek! Beraninya berbuat begini padaku! Dasar laki-laki hina! Tidak tahu diri!" Naruko memaki histeris sambil melempar semua barang yang ada di dekatnya.

Naruko melihat sekeliling kamarnya, semua pecah dan berantakan. Nafas Naruko naik turun karena capek. Akhirnya karena tidak tahan lagi menahan rasa sedih dan amarah dalam dadanya kini Naruko menangis terisak di lantai kamarnya.

.

**.**

**Day 3**

**Sekolah Konoha**

Sasuke sedang membereskan tasnya sepulang sekolah ketika Guru Orochimaru datang ke kelas 3-IPA 1.

"Sasuke, untunglah kau belum pulang. Aku hanya ingin bertanya kepadamu apa… kau sibuk akhir-akhir ini? Mungkin ada kegiatan yang sedang kau kerjakan?" Tanya Guru orochimaru.

"Tidak sama sekali pak, saya punya waktu luang." Sasuke sebenarnya sedang membuat proposal untuk Pentas Seni dan Budaya yang diakdakan pertengahan semester ini. Tapi Sasuke tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini.

"Baguslah, aku ada berita bagus. Liburan semester ini akan diadakan seminar science selama dua minggu. Aku ingin mengajakmu ikut dalam seminar itu, memperkenalkanmu sebagai murid didikku. Biasanya aku akan mengajak Gaara secara langsung, tapi akhir-akhir ini dia susah dihubungi."

Guru Orochimaru tampak diam sebentar, tampaknya memikirkan sesuatu, sementara Sasuke mendengarkan secara seksama.

"Bisakah kau ikiut ke ruanganku Sasuke? Ada yang ingin kuperlihatkan padamu."

Sasuke segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang Guru Orochimaru. Ini baru pertama kalinya Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangan Guru Orochimaru. Ruangan itu sangat luas, hampir di sepanjang sisi dinding berdiri rak buku hingga ke langit-langit ruangan. Tapi bukan rak buku yang mengesankan Sasuke, di dekat jendela ruangan itu Sasuke melihat bunga anggrek, bukan anggrek biasa. Anggrek hitam, berkilauan tertimpa cahaya matahari.

"Cantik bukan? Nama latinnya Nox Orchid. Kau harus melihatnya di malam hari, anggrek itu lebih bersinar di malam hari. Ini spesies anggrek baru,lihat saja warnanya yang hitam, hitam sempurna. Karena bunga ini kami memenangkan lomba science. " Kata Guru orochimaru seakan bisa menebak apa yang dilihat Sasuke.

"Dengar Sasuke, dari dulu aku tertarik dengan kemampuanmu. Dan sangat terkejut tiba-tiba kau tertarik membantuku di Lab. Sebenarnya sudah dari dulu aku ingin sekali mengeluarkan Gaara dalam tim penelitianku, akhir-akhir ini dia sulit diatur. Bahkan sudah beberapa hari ini dia tidak masuk. Aku ingin kau menggantikan posisinya. Otakmu memang jenius, aku yakin kau lebih jenius dari Gaara."

Sasuke tersenyum samar saat mendengar pujian Guru Orochimaru padanya.

"Tapi sebelum aku mencoret nama Gaara dari daftar, aku ingin tahu sejauh mana kemampuanmu. Aku ingin kau membantuku meneliti tentang Nox orchid ini, aku ingin tahu sumber bibit utama persilangan tanaman ini"

Sasuke mengenyeritkan dahinya mendengar ucapan guru orochimaru, aneh sekali meneliti tanaman yang sudah dibuatnya sendiri.

"Tapi pak.. ehm.. Bukankah anda sendiri yang menciptakan tanaman ini?"

Guru orochimari menggeretakkan giginya, tampak raut wajah jengkel di mukanya.

"Bukan aku yang menciptakan tanaman ini, tapi Gaara-lah yang menciptakannya. Sewaktu melakukan penelitian bersamaku, aku memberinya kunci rumah kacaku. Di situ dia membuat tanaman ini. aku hanya mengambil ekstrak dari Nox oechid ini sebagai salah satu bahan dasar penelitianku. Tanaman ini dapat meregenerasikan daging manusia yang sudah membusuk, menutup luka dengan sangat sempurna dan cepat. Pihak juri sangat tertarik dengan tanaman ini dan Gaara mendapat perhatian lebih selama penjurian."

Sasuke yang mendengar cerita dari mulut Guru Orochimaru menjadi panas. Sial! Kenapa selama ini aku tidak pernah tertarik untuk meneliti tanaman, pantas saja Universitas Suna sangat tertarik dengan Gaara.

"Tapi anak itu… dia sama sekali tidak ingin memberitahuku tentang cara persilangan anggrek ini. aku sudah berulang kali menanyakannya dan dia menghindar. Aku ingin kau membantuku mencarim persilangan tanaman ini, Gaara bilang dia melakukan 3x persilangan, aku sudah menemukan persilanan pertama, selanjutnya aku memohon bantuanmu. Jika kau berhasil, aku akan mengikutsertakanmu dalam seminar science tingkat internasional, kau akan menjadi salah satu peneliti termuda yang bisa ikut seminar itu. Ini akan menjadi catatan prestasi terbesarmu. Bukan hanya pihak Universitas Suna nanti yang terkejut, tapi seluruh universitas akan terpukau karena anak SMA sepertimu bisa ikut seminar ilmiah umum tingkat internasional." Lanjut Guru Orochimaru sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk mantap, akhirnya Sasuke menemukan cara mengalahkan Gaara. Sasuke yakin sekali dia bisa mengetahui persilangan yang dilakukan Gaara. Jika Gaara bisa pasti sasuke 2x lebih bisa.

**Day 6**

Desahan Naruko terdengar halus ketika lidah Gaara yang basah dan hangat menjilat rahangnya kemudian dengan bernafsu menciumi wajahnya. Jilatan Gaara meluncur turun ke arah leher Naruko kemudian kembali merayap naik dengan perlahan kearah rahang kanan lalu tiba-tiba menggigit leher kanan gadis cantik itu dengan agak kuat hingga meninggalkan bekas gigitan,

"ahh~~ Hmm..Gaara.."

Gaara tersenyum kecil mendengar namanya disebut Naruko. Dielusnya puncak payudara Naruko yang besar. Naruko menjerit kecil ketika jemari Gaara mengusap selangkangannya, dengan perlahan tangan Gaara menyentuh selangkangan gadis cantik dihadapannya dan mengusap bulu-bulu halus yang tubuh di sekitar vagina Naruko, kemudian dengan bernafsu ia mulai menjilat vagina Naruko.

Lidah Gaara terjulur keluar, menjilat seluruh sisi vagina di depannya, sekali-kali jari tengahnya menusuk kecil selangkangan Naruko yang terkangkang. Naruko hanya bisa merintih keeakan.

"Ehm… Gaara… ohh… Gaara.."

Naruko menggeliat di kasurnya, menyebut nama Gaara dengan erotis. Sesekali menghisap dan menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

"Gaara….hmm..mhhh ng?" Naruko perlahan membuka mata ketika merasakan hawa dingin menerpa bahu dan lehernya. Kini Naruko tersadar sepenuhnya, dengan cepat dia bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ahhh!" Naruko menjerit kesal. Mimpi yang sama, sudah dua hari ini dia memimpikan Gaara. Kenapa? Naruko mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

Dengan perlahan Naruko menuju kamar mandi, dilihatnya bekas kissmark Gaara di leher dan dadanya. Sebagian sudah hilang, yang tersisa hanya bercak merah kecil. Naruko kembali menghempaskan dirinya di ranjang.

_Apa kira-kira yang dilakukan Sasuke, tidakkah dia mencemaskanku? _Naruko berbalik melihat foto dirinya dan Sasuke. Di ambilnya pigura kecil dekat lampu tidurnya. _Sudah hampir seminggu aku tidak ke sekolah. Bahkan Sasuke menghubungiku pun tidak. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di sekolah._ Naruko menghela nafas panjang.

_Ahh… jangan-jangan Gaara menyebarkan kepada semua orang kalau dia meniduriku? Makanya Sasuke tidak pernah datang… Ahh tidak- tidak! _Naruko menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. _Gaara bukan tipe seperti itu. Aku harus ke sekolah secepatnya!_

**Day 8**

Hari masih sangat pagi ketika Naruko memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di kediaman Tenten. Rumah bergaya china dengan pagar tinggi, tampak pohon beringin hias menyembul di balik pagar. Dengan cepat Tenten membuka pintu pagar ketika mendengar Naruko mengklakson mobilnya.

"Hei…Pagi Naruko. Tumben sekali menjemputku pagi-pagi begini?" Tanya Tenten seraya menutup pintu mobil Naruko.

"Yah… kita kan pisah kelas sekarang. Aku kangen dengan kalian." Jawab Naruko asal sambil membelokkan mobilnya menuju salah satu kompleks perumahan mewah.

Dilihatnya Temari sudah menunggunya dari luar rumahnya yang besar.

"Pagi Naruko! Ku dengar kau sakit?" Tanya Temari sambil bergegas duduk di belakang.

"Yah..Be-Begitulah." Jawab Naruko pendek. _Apa Sasuke yang bilang kalau aku sakit? Yahh.. aku sudah tidak datang selama seminggu ini, tapi aku kan tidak sakit_.

"Temari.. selain berita aku sakit.. apa tidak ada gosip lain di sekolah?" Tanya Naruko penasaran.

"Hmm.. Tidak ada sama sekali… ah iya, kecuali berita tentang Gaara yang juga terpilih masuk Universitas Suna." Jawab Temari diiringi anggukan Tenten.

"Benarkah? Aku kira hanya Sasuke saja yang terpilih?" Naruko menggumam sendiri. _Apa benar Gaara juga terpilih?_ _Aku sama sekali tidak tahu Gaara punya otak encer_.

"Aku kira Shikamaru yang terpilih, tidak tahunya Gaara. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau Gaara bisa menyamai nilai Sasuke." Sambung Temari lagi. Tentu saja Shikamaru tidak terpilih, bukankan pacar Temari itu sering sekali tidur dalam kelas, Shikamaru juga tampaknya tidak pernah menonjolkan dirinya di sekolah.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak terlalu mengenal Gaara, dia pendiam dan sedikit menakutkan. Kalian tahu kan? Dia bahkan sampai malam di sekolah melakukan penelitian Guru Orochimaru." Tenten sedikit merinding.

"Belum lagi wajahnya, pucat sekali. Aku sih tidak heran kalau tidak ada wanita yang mau dekat dengannya. Jangan-jangan dia belum pernah mencium cewek sama sekali. Yang diciumnya pasti hanya hewan percobaan yang dipraktekan di lab." Temari tertawa bersamaan dengan Tenten, diikuti Naruko yang tertawa hambar. Kenapa sekarang mereka malah membicarakan Gaara?

"Jangan bandingkan Gaara dengan Sasuke donk! Sasuke sudah jelas lebih baik daripada Gaara. Dia pernah menjadi kapten tim basket sewaktu awal kelas 2. Dan dia juga ketua OSIS sekolah kita. Sedangkan Gaara.. dia hanya assistant Lab tidak berguna. Sebaiknya kita tidak usah membicarakan laki-laki tidak penting sepertinya" Naruko berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan tapi sepertinta Tenten dan Temari tidak terlalu mendengarkan. Mereka masih sibuk membicarakan Gaara.

"Cewek yang mau dengan Gaara pasti otaknya sudah tidak waras, kalau aku sih tidak akan mau dekat-dekat dengannya. Lagipula latar belakangnya tidak jelas. Dia tidak punya orang tua, dari penampilannya dia seperti bukan berasal dari keluarga kaya seperti kita. Dan anehnya lagi dia diterima masuk SMA Konoha." Kata Tenten dengan raut wajah serius.

Naruko mengangguk setuju, sejujurnya dia juga tidak mengenal Gaara. Gaara jarang bercerita tentang dirinya. Gaara juga tidak pernah terlihat akrab dengan teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Hmm… Shikamaru diterima masuk karena nilainya paling tertinggi sewaktu ujian penerimaan, Sasuke tidak ikut ujian penerimaan karena dia masuk Sekolah konoha lewat jalur beasiswa berprestasi. Sedangkan Gaara… dia murid pindahan kan? Aku tidak tahu kalau SMA elit seperti Konoha ini menerima murid pindahan. Kecuali orang tua Gaara sangatlah kaya raya, karena biaya masuk sebagai murid pindahan kan sangat mahal" Temari mengerutkan dahi sambil berpikir ala detektif, diikuti Tenten yang meniru tingkah laku Temari.

"Ehm! Ehm!" Naruko mendehem kecil. "kalian ini tidak mendengar perkataanku tadi ya? Untuk apa kita membicarakan orang tidak penting seperti Gaara. Apa tidak ada bahan lain apa?" Naruko terpaksa memotong pembicaraan. Dirinya merasa tidak nyaman mendengar nama Gaara terus-terusan sepanjang hari.

"Mmm… bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah kalian singgah ke rumahku. Baru-baru ini orang tuaku memberikanku hadiah kelulusan naik kelas. Mereka membelikanku beberapa pasang sepatu dari Milan. Sepatu itu mahal dan berkelas, didesain oleh Sergio rossi. Aku juga dibelikan tas Marc Jacobs dari ayahku. Aku tidak terlalu cocok dengan design tas Marc Jacobs. Kalian bisa mengambilnya masing-masing satu"

"Waow! Naruko, kau memang Tuan putri." Balas Temari dan tenten bersemangat. Tawaran Naruko membuat mereka berdua lupa dengan apa yang tadi mereka bicarakan.

Kini Temari dan Tenten sibuk membicarakan warna tas apa nanti yang akan mereka ambil di rumah Naruko. Naruko mengibaskan rambut pirang berkilaunya dengan bangga. Setidaknya Naruko kini bisa bernafas lega, berarti memang tidak ada yang melihat kejadian di ruang Audio. Jika Temari dan Tenten tidak tahu, berarti murid-murid yang lain juga tidak ada yang melihat. Waktu itu kejadiannya juga sepi, hampir semua murid sudah pulang.

Ayolah Naruko, kenapa harus mengingat Gaara! Tidak usah pikirkan lagi kejadian itu! Imej sebagai cewek sempurna yang melekat padamu akan hilang jika teman-temanmu tahu kau ada hubungan dengan cowok pucat menyeramkan itu.

.

.

.

Naruko memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir khusus di sekolahnya. Membuka pintu mobilnya dan berjalan dengan anggun diikuti Tenten dan Temari di belakangnya. Ditegakkannya kepalanya ke atas. Seperti yang setiap hari dilakukannya ke sekolah.

Naruko melihat ke sekeliling koridor pada saat dia berjalan. Masih pandangan yang sama seperti dulu. Pandangan murid-murid yang menoleh iri sekaligus kagum terhadapnya. Tidak ada murid yang berbisik atau melihat aneh padanya. Hmmph… Naruko tersenyum kecil sambil membuka lokernya. Berarti Gaara memang tidak menyebarkan kejadian malam itu dengan murid-murid yang lain.

Baiklah Naruko, tetap bersikap seperti biasanya. Hindari Gaara jika bertemu, anggap tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dengan begitu Sasuke tidak akan tahu dan semua baik-baik saja. Naruko mulai menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Naruko menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum melangkah menuju kelasnya.

**Kelas 3 IPA-3**

Naruko berpisah kelas dengan Temari dan Tenten. Sesampainya di kelas Naruko sedikit heran melihat seluruh teman teman kelasnya membawa katak. Beberapa dimasukkan dalam plastic dan sebagian besar dimasukkan dalam kotak plastik.

"Pagi Naruko, wah kau cantik sekali pagi ini. " Sapa Hinata ketika melihat Naruko masuk ke kelas.

"Aku selalu cantik setiap hari Hinata." Balas Naruko sombong, dilihatnya HInata memegang kotak berisi katak.

"Ng? Kenapa semua orang membawa katak? Memangnya kita mau melakukan apa dengan katak-katak ini?" Tanya Naruko dengan bingung.

"Tentu saja kita akan praktek sebentar siang." Hinata memperlihatkan kotak tembus pandang berisi katak percobaannya.

"Praktek? Praktek apa? Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku soal praktek ini?" Tanya Naruko balik. Naruko sudah absen selama seminggu, ditambah lagi dia tidak membawa bahan untuk praktek. Naruko yakin sekali jika guru Orochimaru tahu, nilainya pasti akan di bawah rata-rata.

"Naruko, aku sudah coba menghubungimu. Tapi nomormu tidak aktif. Aku tidak tahu nomor telpon rumahmu."

Naruko membenarkan perkataan Hinata, dia memang baru mengenal Hinata seminggu lalu, jadi wajar jika dia belum memberikan nomor rumahnya pada HInata.

"Kyaa….! Kita bisa sekelas dengan Sasuke. Senangnya…" Teriakan histeris datang dari beberapa murid perempuan di belakang Naruko. Naruko langsung berbalik dan menatap mereka galak.

"Mereka senang karena Guru orochimaru mengadakan praktek gabungan dengan kelas IPA-1." Hinata menjelaskan tanpa disuruh.

"Berarti Sasuke akan praktek gabungan dengan kelasku." Gumam Naruko_. Ihh… Kenapa hal sepenting ini tidak memberitahuku? Sasuke itu pikirannya kemana sih? Kalau dia memberitahuku dari kemarin aku bisa membawa katak percobaan juga_. Setengah kesal Naruko melangkahkan kakinya mencari Sasuke.

.

.

Sementara itu di apartementnya, Gaara sedang memperhatikan dinding kamarnya yang dipenuhi foto Naruko. Masih berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya, Gaara menyeringai kecil. Dibukanya laci meja belajarnya, Gaara mengambil beberapa lembar foto dari dalam. Foto Naruko dan dirinya, akhirnya Gaara mempunyai foto Naruko dan dirinya, walaupun di foto itu Naruko sedang tidur di sampingnya setelah kelelahan bercinta dengannya sepanjang malam.

Gaara segera memakai seragam sekolahnya, dia tidak bisa terus-terusan tidak masuk sekolah. Gaara mengambil jas labnya yang tergantung di dalam lemarinya hmm… diciumnya aroma citrus dari jas labnya. Gaara mengingat saat Naruko tertidur di kamarnya, memakai jas labnya. Padahal sudah lewat seminggu tapi Gaara masih samar-samar mencium wangi tubuh Naruko.

Dengan cepat Gaara mengemasi tasnya dan melangkah cepat keluar apartement. Sudah seminggu ini Gaara tidak melihat Naruko di sekolah, tentu saja Gaara tahu. Gaara selalu mengawasi Naruko, memandangnya dari bawah jendela kamar Naruko di saat gadis cantik itu tidur. Atau sekedar lewat depan rumahnya jika malam tiba. Gaara tahu pasti bahwa Naruko sudah masuk kembali. Gaara sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat wajah cantik Naruko, senyumnya yang manis, rambutnya yang berkilau keemasan. Sejak Gaara melihat Naruko, setiap hari Gaara selalu memikirkannya. Wajah Naruko tidak bisa lepas dari ingatan Gaara. Sentuhannya, desahan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Semuanya hampir membuat Gaara gila.

**LAB BIOLOGI**

Naruko berjalan tergesa-gesa masuk ke dalam Lab biologi, dilihatnya Sasuke di meja guru. Tangannya sibuk mengatur perlengkapan untuk praktek.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kelasmu akan praktek gabungan dengan kelasku?" Tanya Naruko sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

Sasuke yang masih sibuk mengatur peralatan prakteknya untuk sebentar siang melihat ke arah Naruko. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sudah bisa masuk sekolah." Balas Sasuke dingin sambil berjalan menuju meja di sebelahnya. Sasuke bertindak sebagai asistan Lab sementara untuk Guru orochimaru.

"Setidaknya kau bisa menelponku! Kau juga tahu alamat rumahku!. Bahkan kau tidak mengunjungiku selama aku tidak ke sekolah."

"Nomormu tidak aktif Naruko! Harusnya aku sekarang yang kesal terhadapmu. Kau kemana saja seminggu ini, aku hanya dengar dari teman-temanmu kalau kau sakit" Jawab Sasuke balik.

Naruko diam sebentar, tentu saja Sasuke tidak menghubunginya. Hpnya dibanting Gaara dan Naruko sama sekali tidak tahu dimana Hpnya berada.

"Aku memang sakit.. Tapi kan kamu bisa datang kerumah…." Nada suara Naruko mulai melembut. Bibirnya merengut memandang Sasuke.

"Kau kelihatan seperti tidak sakit, kalau kau memang sakit kenapa tidak menyuruh pelayanmu membuatakan surat izin sakit?"

Naruko sedikit kaget mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, Sasuke memang susah dibohongi. Naruko memutar otak agar bisa memberi jawaban yang bagus. Tapi otak Naruko memang sulit diajak berbohong jika menyangkut Sasuke. Hasilnya Naruko hanya bisa diam saja.

Sasuke melihat wajah kekasihnya yang terdiam, mungkinkah memang dia benar-benar sakit? Naruko selama ini jarang terlihat sakit, dia selalu lincah dan bersemangat. Walau kadang-kadang menyebalkan jika ada maunya.

Sasuke menarik pinggang Naruko ke arahnya mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Naruko. Seandainya Sasuke sedang tidak terlibat dalam tugas yang Guru Orochimaru lakukan mungkin sudah dari kemarin Sasuke mengajaknya Nonton dan makan malam romantis.

"Maaf ya Naruko, harusnya aku datang ke rumahmu. Tapi aku ada proyek yang harus ku kerjakan bersama Guru Orochimaru. Ini… sangat penting." Sasuke berbisik pelan, seakan-akan tidak ingin ada yang mendengar, padahal lab Biologi itu sendiri sepi sekali.

"ihh… Aku tidak mengerti tentang penelitianmu, kenapa juga Guru Orochimaru menyuruhmu mengerjakan tugasnya. Bukannya itu tugas Asistan lab. Biar saja Gaara yang mengerjakan." Bantah Naruko, menyebalkan sekali harus melihat Sasuke sibuk dan sama sekali tidak ada waktu untuknya.

Wajah Sasuke berubah jadi masam mendengar perkataan Naruko. Dilepaskannya rangkulannya di pinggang Naruko.

"Kau mana mengerti tentang arti sebuah penelitian. Di pikiranmu hanya ada bersenang-senang, belanja sana sini. Kau tahu tidak betapa pentingnya proyek ini bagiku? Prestasiku akan naik kalau aku mengalahkan Gaara." Bentak Sasuke galak. Dia menghela nafas panjang. Rasanya capek sekali berbicara dengan Naruko.

"Prestasi.. Nilai… BOSAN TAUK! Dari dulu kamu selalu tidak pernah puas! Tidak bisakah kau memperhatikan aku? Memangnya aku terlihat bersenang-senang sekarang? Kau juga pasti tidak tahu kan apa yang terjadi denganku minggu lalu?" Naruko berteriak marah. Nafasnya naik turun, sudah lama ditahannya perasaan kesal pada Sasuke. Tidak terasa matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Tanya Sasuke, kini pikirannya mulai fokus ke perkataan Naruko.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, Naruko diam seketika. _Apa aku harus katakan yang sebenarnya? Tapi jika aku bilang apa yang terjadi apa Sasuke akan marah? Harusanya tadi aku tidak kelepasan marah._ Naruko menundukkan kepalanya, matanya tidak ingin melihat Sasuke. Naruko mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena hampir kelepasan berbicara

"Aku tanya, apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Sasuke bertanya lebih keras,dalam hatinya Sasuke merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Naruko. Sasuke memang merasa ada yang aneh karena tidak biasanya Naruko tidak menghubunginya, walaupun Sasuke sempat melupakan Naruko karena sibuk dengan proyek penelitiannya.

"A-aku… ng,, pokoknya aku sakit! Sa-sakitku parah dan aku hampir diopname. Sudahlah aku tidak ingin membahasnya lagi." Naruko kembali memasang wajah seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Mereka berdua terdiam sebentar, kemudian Sasuke segera memeluk tubuh Naruko erat.

"Aku minta maaf Naruko, aku tidak tahu sakitmu separah itu. harusnya aku mengunjungimu kemarin." Sasuke semakin mempererat pelukannya. Naruko menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke. Hahh…. Rasanya Naruko sangaaat nyaman bisa merasakan pelukan Sasuke lagi. Naruko membiarkan dirinya di pelukan Sasuke, berharap waktu berhenti agar bisa berlama-lama berduaan dengan kekasihnya.

"Sasuke… aku … tidak membawa katak untuk praktek, yah..siapa tahu kau punya persediaan katak untukku." Naruko kini ingat tujuannya ke Lab Biologi mencari Sasuke karena dia tidak bawa katak.

Sasuke segera menyerahkan Katak miliknya.

"pake punyaku saja, aku bertindak jadi asistent selama praktek Biologi, aku tidak membutuhkan katak. Ingat jangan sampai kabur, kau tidak bisa ikut praktek nanti"

Naruko tersenyum riang sambil memeluk leher Sasuke,

"Thank you Sasuke..." Naruko mencium pipi Sasuke, dibalas dengan pelukan Sasuke erat di pinggang Naruko.

"Hn…" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan perlahan mencium lembut bibir naruko. Naruko sedikit terkejut. Perasaan bersalah muncul lagi dalam dirinya, apa dia masih pantas mendapatkan ciuman Sasuke setelah apa yang dilakukannya dengan Gaara. Berciuman dengan Sasuke terasa aneh.

"kenapa naruko?" Tanya Sasuke heran, tidak biasanya Naruko tidak membalas ciumannya. Biasanya tanpa disuruh Naruko selalu menciumnya terlebih dahulu.

"Tidak apa-apa, ulangi yang tadi donk.." Naruko menjawab manja. Sasuke akan lebih curiga lagi jika tiba-tiba naruko tidak ingin berciuman dengannya. Lagipula Lab ini sepi, siapa juga yang mau kesini pagi-pagi. Naruko mendekatkan bibirnya ke teling Sasuke.

"cium aku lagi seperti ta-"Kalimat Naruko langsung terputus tiba-tiba. Mata Naruko membesar, Naruko melihat Gaara sudah berdiri dari belakang Sasuke. Sejak kapan dia sudah berdiri di situ? Dilihatnya tatapan Gaara yang tajam padanya. Tatapan itu, Naruko hapal betul, sorot mata yang tajam menusuk. Gaara menatapnya dengan marah. Membuat Naruko kembali mengingat saat Gaara meniduri dirinya dengan kasar. Tanpa sadar lengan Naruko menyenggol kotak plastic di atas meja. Brak..! Katak yang berada di dalam pun langsung meloncat keluar.

"Damn! Naruko! Itu satu-satunya katak untukmu! Kenapa kau jatuhkan kataknya." Sasuke yang kaget berteriak marah.

"Ma-maaf Sasuke.. ta-tapi.. a-aku…" Naruko tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Matanya tidak lepas dari Gaara yang kini menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Kenapa bengong!." Tanya Sasuke sambil berbalik mengikuti arah mata Naruko. Dilihatnya Gaara yang berdiri di depan mereka. _Jadi Gaara yang membuat naruko kaget, muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu tentu saja membuat orang kaget._ Sasuke menggerutu dalam hati.

Sementara itu Gaara yang sedari tadi melihat Naruko mengalihkan pandangannya ke katak Naruko yang kini melompat di bawah kolong meja guru. Dengan cepat ditangkapnya Katak itu dan dimasukkan dalam kotak plastic yang dijatuhkan Naruko.

"Milikmu."

Gaara menyerahkan Kotak plastic Naruko. Sedikit gemetar Naruko segera menyambar Kotak nya dari tangan Gaara sebelum melangkah cepat ke luar Lab Biologi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Sasuke?" Tanya Gaara tiba-tiba. Matanya masih memperhatikan Naruko yang melangkah cepat keluar gedung Lab. Tangannya terkepal erat menahan rasa panas dalam dadanya.

"Aku menggantikan sementara posisi mu sebagai asistan lab biologi untuk praktek sebentar. Kau tidak muncul seminggu ini." Jawab Sasuke sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan Gaara. Sasuke tidak ingin Gaara lebih banyak bertanya lagi. Setidaknya Gaara tidak boleh tahu kalau nanti posisinya akan digantikan olehnya.

Gaara membanting tasnya dengan kasar di atas meja. Gaara tidak mempermasalahkan apabila Sasuke menggantikannya sementara sebagai asistent lab, siapa peduli dengan Sasuke. Gaara hanya memperdulikan Naruko. Kenapa dia pergi begitu saja setelah melihatnya? Apa Naruko begitu tidak menyukainya? Gaara sudah berbuat sangat jauh untuk mendapatkannya. Naruko pasti sangatlah bodoh jika mengira Sasuke masih akan pacaran dengannya setelah tahu Gaara sudah berulang kali menidurinya. Lagipula Gaara sudah merasa muak setiap kali harus melihat Naruko berciuman dengann Sasuke, tersenyum dengan laki-laki itu. Senyum Naruko yang hangat… senyumnya, tubuhnya…. bukankah semua itu adalah milik Gaara? Kenapa Naruko begitu menyukai Sasuke, apa yang dilihatnya bagus dari Sasuke? Sasuke bahkan terlihat tidak terlalu perduli dengannya.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

Halo… saya pulang… akhir2 ini saya berkenalan dengan banyak author FFN di twitter. Makanya saya memutuskan lanjut bikin FF lagi. Hari Minggu saya update lagi ceritanya… saya hanya ingin tahu masih ada ga ya yang ingat fanfic saya? Review ya… Terus terang sy juga sangat menyukai fanfic yang saya buat. Hehhe…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

_**Teng… Tong…Teng..Tonk….Teng..Teng…Teng….Tong..**_

Bel pelajaran pertama sudah berbunyi, lorong-lorong kelas sepi. Murid-murid dilarang berkeliaran pada saat jam pelajaran. Kelas 3 IPA-1 kini tengah mencatat rumus Matematika yang diberikan guru Anko pada mereka.

Terkecuali Gaara yang hanya mencoret-coret kecil catatannya. Gaara berulang kali menuliskan nama Naruko di belakang buku catatan Matematikanya. _Naruko…Naruko..Naruko…_ Gaara menekankan ujung penanya pada kertas catatannya. Kenapa gadis itu menolak menghindarinya? Padahal Gaara sudah berharap setelah dia meniduri Naruko, Naruko akan berbalik lebih memperhatikannya sekarang. Kenyataannya Naruko selalu pergi menemui Sasuke.

"Ehm! Sabaku Gaara apa anda mendengarkan penjelasan saya?"

Pertanyaan Guru Anko menyadarkan lamunan Gaara.

"Apa kau melamun Gaara? Kau sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku." Guru Anko menatap galak Gaara. "Kerjakan penjabaran soal no.7 pada LKS mu di papan. Aku ingin tahu apa kau betul-betul mendengarkan apa yang tadi aku jelaskan."

Gaara melangkah maju ke depan papan tulis sambil membawa LKS nya. Bisik-bisik siswa di belakangnya mulai terdengar. Gaara mulai mengerjakan jawaban soalnya dengan cepat.

"Akhir-akhir ini Gaara sulit berkonsentrasi di kelas, berbeda sekali pada waktu awal dia masuk ke kelas kita." Ucap Shikamaru pada Sasuke yang duduk di depannya.

"Ya.. dia banyak melamun, sering absen dan kadang terlambat masuk kelas. Sisa tunggu waktu sampai nilai pelajarannya turun, aku harap secepatnya." Tambah Sasuke sambil berbalik kembali menghadap ke depan. Tidak ingin kena tegur juga dari guru Anko.

"Sepertinya kau harus menunggu lama jika ingin nilai Gaara turun. Dia mengerjakan soal di papan dengan sempurna." Tukas Shikamaru, matanya mununjuk kepada Gaara yang sudah selesai mengerjakan soal di papan tulis, diiringi anggukan setuju dari Guru Anko

Sasuke yang melihatnya menjadi masam, _huh…soal seperti itu sih semua murid di kelas ini juga bisa mengerjakannya. Guru Anko terlalu murah hati memberikan soal segampang itu padanya._

.

.

.

**Kelas 3 IPA-3**

Naruko tidak ingin keluar kelas pada jam istirahat. Naruko takut keluar kelas, takut jika harus melihat Gaara. Untuk ke kantin yang berada di lantai bawah, Naruko harus melewati kelas Gaara. Naruko lebih takut lagi jika Gaara memberitahu Sasuke jika Gaara telah menidurinya. Naruko tidak bisa membayangkan dia putus dari Sasuke.

Naruko memutuskan tidak akan makan siang, walaupun perutnya lapar karena akhir-akhir ini Naruko kurang makan.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan Naruko? Apa sakitmu masih belum sembuh?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ya.. begitulah." Naruko memaksakan dirinya tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya kemarin kamu sakit apa? Sakitmu parah sampai seminggu tidak ada keterangan."Tanya Hinata lagi sambil memegang dahi Naruko.

"Hanya demam biasa, tidak begitu parah." Jawab Naruko sekenanya.

"Naruko, bukannya sakitmu parah? Kau bahkan sampai pingsan segala. Untung saja ada Gaara yang menolongmu." Ucap Hinata tiba-tiba.

Naruko menoleh cepat ke arah Hinata,

"Ng? Gaara memang menolongmu Naruko. Minggu lalu dia menggendongmu menuju parkiran dan mengantarmu pulang. Aku kebetulan melihatnya" Hinata berucap polos.

Naruko menelan ludah karena gugup. _Jadi waktu aku tidak sadar Gaara menggendongku ya?_ Naruko mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Sakura dan Ino yang kini melihatnya sekarang. _Ya ampun, kenapa hal seperti ini harus di dengar oleh mereka berdua sih._

"Iyuhh…. Naruko di gendong Gaara. Haha, Naruko ternyata seleramu berubah ya?" Ejek Sakura berusaha menahawan tawanya.

"Ihh… Naruko dia kan asistan Lab, dia bekerja sambilan di sekolah. Aku baru tahu nona kaya sepertimu menyukai assistant lab. Aku tidak menyangka diam-diam kau menyukai Gaara." Ino menambahkan sambil ikut terkikik bersama Sakura.

"Kalian apa-apaan sih! Mana mungkin aku mau dengan pemuda aneh sepertinya. Bukan salahku kalau aku pingsan! Kebetulan saja dia ada disitu." Naruko berusaha membela diri.

"Tidak usah marah begitu Naruko. Kami tidak akan ribut-ribut kalau kau diam-diam dekat dengan Gaara. Padahal Sasuke tampan sekali. Sayang sekali kau meninggalkannya hanya untuk Gaara" Tambah Ino lagi.

"Naruko dan Gaara…. Naruko dan Gaara….." Kini Sakura mulai menyanyikan nama Naruko dan Gaara membuat Naruko naik pitam.

"Hentikan!" Naruko berteriak mengeraskan suaranya.

"Kenapa? Kalau tersinggung berarti benar kan?" Ledek Sakura. Hatinya senang sekali bisa mengejek gadis sombong di depannya.

"Aku bi-lang HENTIKAN!" Naruko berteriak marah sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"Naruko dan Gaara…. Naruko dan Gaara….." Sakura kini menyanyi lebih keras lagi, seolah tidak memperdulikan teriakan Naruko.

"Ihh…Kau-ini-MENYEBALKAN!" Teriak Naruko dan sejurus kemudian Naruko sudah menerjang Sakura hingga jatuh ke lantai dan menarik rambut pink nya.

Seluruh kelas langsung riuh mengelilingi Naruko dan Sakura yang sekarang sedang saling mencakar dan menjambak rambut.

"Kau! Dasar gembel! Beraninya kau menghinaku? Aku tidak terima!" teriak Naruko marah. Tangannya menjambak keras rambut pink Sakura hingga rontok segenggam.

"Aghrr….!" Sakura berteriak kesakitan rambutnya ditarik.

"Rasakan ini gadis sombong!" Sakura membalas jambakan rambut Naruko padanya dengan mencakar pipi kanan hingga berdarah.

"Aah..pipiku..! Kau… beraninya! Ihh… dasar jidat lebar!" Naruko makin marah, dibantingnya kepala Sakura dengan keras di lantai kelas. Sakura tidak mau kalah, walaupun posisinya di bawah Naruko tapi Sakura masih bisa balas menjambak rambut pirang Naruko.

"Kau menyebalkan! Sok pintar!" Naruko kembali menarik dengan keras rambut Sakura dengan kedua tangannya.

Tidak perduli dengan gemuruh dari seluruh kelas. Beberapa di antara mereka bahkan menyoraki Sakura dan Naruko.

"Sakura..sakura..!" Ino kian bersemangat menyemangati Sakura yang kini masih saling menjambak di lantai kelas.

"Naruko…Naruko!" Beberapa juga ada yang menyemangati Naruko.

Hinata yang kaget karena Sakura dan Naruko tiba-tiba berkelahi kini berlari ke ruang kepala sekolah. Melapor kepada Kepsek Tsunade.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ruang Kepsek**

Naruko meremas ujung rok sekolahnya dengan kepala tertunduk. Baju seragamnya yang putih bersih kini kotor kecoklatan karena tertempel debu lantai kelasnya. Rambut pirang panjangnya yang diikat dua kini terurai kusut. Bekas cakaran Sakura di pipinya kini mulai berdarah sedikit. Naruko berusaha menahan nyeri di pipinya.

Di samping Naruko duduk Sakura yang penampilannya tidak kalah kusutnya dengan Naruko. Seragam sekolahnya kini acak-acakan dan sangat kotor di bagian belakang, dikarenakan Sakura yang paling lama berada di lantai. Sakura kini mencoba merapikan rambutnya yang kusut. Sakura mengutuk Naruko dalam hati melihat helaian rambutnya yang berguguran.

Dan kini di depan mereka berdua kepsek Tsunade sudah berdiri dengan wajah serius.

"Sakura, aku sungguh kecewa terhadapmu. Kau ketua kelas, murid yang berprestasi, bahkan jarang terlambat masuk kelas, harusnya kamu menjadi panutan bagi murid-murid yang lain. Ini bukan seperti dirimu yang biasanya."

Sakura hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Kepsek Tsunade di depannya. Ada sedikit perasaan menyesal dalam dadanya.

"Dan kau Naruko.. huh… aku sudah habis akal denganmu. Nilai pelajaranmu selalu di bawah standar, bahkan kau absen tanpa keterangan seminggu ini. Jika saja kau bukan anak ketua dewan sekolah ini, sudah dari dulu aku mengeluarkanmu. Kau ini mau jadi apa Naruko?" Kepsek Tsunade menggelangkan kepalanya melihat naruko.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menskorsmu Naruko, tapi aku masih menghargai orang tuamu."

Naruko hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai menggaruk lengannya yang tidak gatal.

"Sakura, kau masuk ke kelas sekarang. Dan kau Naruko…. Pulang sekolah bereskan buku-buku di perpustakaan!"

"Hah? Kenapa aku harus membereskan buku di perpustakaan? Terus kenapa juga Sakura boleh masuk kelas?" Protes Naruko.

"Sakura baru kali ini melakukan pelanggaran, jadi aku memberinya kesempatan. Tapi kamu beda naruko. Kamu selalu buat masalah. Hanya mengatur buku di perpustakaan itu tugas yang ringan."

"Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau berada di ruang berdebu itu, aku bisa sesak nafas." Naruko semakin merajuk.

Kepsek tsunade memutar bola matanya, rasanya lelah berurusan dengan anak manja seperti Naruko.

"Jika kau protes lagi, hukumanmu akan ku tambah seminggu. Semakin protes semakin lama hukumanmu berakhir." Tutup Kepsek Tsunade tegas.

Naruko membanting pintu dari luar. Hatinya emosi sekali. Naruko merasa dunia tidak adil padanya. Naruko berjalan cepat menuju kelas 3 IPA-1. Tidak sabar untuk menceritakannya pada Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kelas 3 IPA-1**

Gaara hendak keluar kelas ketika melihat Naruko kini berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju kelasnya. Apa yang dilakukannya di sini? Gaara melihat Sasuke di belakangnya yang kini melangkah menuju luar kelas. Dengan cepat Gaara menunduk di balik pintu, pura-pura mengikat tali sepatunya, padahal tali sepatunya sama sekali tidak lepas.

"Sasuke! Ini sungguh tidak adil. Kepala sekolah menghukumku, sudah jelas bukan aku yang salah." Sembur Naruko pas ketika Sasuke membuka pintu kelas.

"Perempuan itu..! Aahhh… aku sungguh tidak percaya! Dia yang salah, dia yang sengaja berbuat keributan. Tapi aku yang kena hukumannya!"

"Tunggu sebentar Naruko, maksudmu.. kau membuat keributan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Iya.. bukan aku yang mulai. Tapi dia! Sakura Haruno! Rambut pink itu yang memulainya lebih dulu. Dia… dia menggangguku!" Naruko melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil membuang muka.

Sasuke memperhatikan Naruko yang kini terlihat sangat acak-acakan. Sudah bisa ditebak Naruko habis berkelahi dengan Sakura. Sasuke memutar matanya ke atas, seperti anak kecil saja berkelahi di jam sekolah.

"Sasuke, selagi masih jam istirahat bantu aku memarahinya. Ayok kita ke kelas, aku ingin kau memarahinya! Kau kan ketua OSIS, tidak usah ikutkan dia dalam pentas seni budaya nanti." Rajuk Naruto sambil menarik lengan Sasuke.

"Naruko, jangan kayak anak kecil, mana mungkin aku menggunakan kekuasaan untuk hal yang tidak penting." Sasuke berusaha melepaskan lengannya dari Naruko. Tapi Naruko malah semakin menariknya erat.

"Tidak mau! Pokoknya kali ini kau harus memarahinya! Aku sudah tidak tahan dengannya. Dia menggangguku, meledek aku di kelas! Lihat seragamku sampai kotor karena berkelahi dengannya!"

"Sudahlah Naruko! Berhentilah merajuk seperti itu! Memangnya dia meledekmu apa sampai kau marah sekali?"

Kali ini Naruko kaget atas pertanyaan Sasuke. Sakura meledeknya dekat dengan Gaara. Naruko jadi takut jika nanti Sasuke menanyakan kebenaran gossip dari Sakura.

"Ih..Po-pokoknya dia meledekku! Dia meledekku ba-banyak sekali! Ayolah Sasuke kita ke kelasku sekarang!" Naruko nekat menarik paksa tangan Sasuke.

Urat marah langsung muncul di dahi Sasuke,

"Dengar ya naruko… Aku tidak bisa memarahi orang karena alasan yang tidak jelas. Dan sekarang aku harus ke ruangan Guru Orochimaru secepatnya, sebaiknya rapikan dirimu dan berhenti mengurusi hal yang tidak penting!" Dengan kasar Sasuke melepaskan tangannya. Guru Orochimaru sudah dari tadi menghubunginya, menanyakan tentang perkembangan penelitiannya.

"Jadi maksudmu aku tidak penting? LIhat ini! Dia mencakar pipiku! Sampai sekarang perihnya masih terasa!" Teriak Naruko emosi sambil menunjukkan pipinya yang dicakar Sakura.

"Itu hanya cakaran kecil, kau diamkan saja juga akan sembuh sendiri! Ayolah Naruko, kita bisa membahasnya sebentar, sekarang aku sibuk banyak urusan!" Sasuke mulai berjalan cepat meninggalkan Naruko. Jika berlama-lama Guru orochimaru bisa menilainya tidak disipilin.

Naruko hanya bisa bengong melihat Sasuke dengan langkah cepat meninggalkannya.

Gaara tersenyum di balik pintu kelas, _bagus Sasuke… teruslah bersikap acuh terhadap kekasihmu_. Dalam hati Gaara berlonjak riang, ini kesempatan bagus untuk memenangkan hati Naruko, setidaknya Gaara melihat kesempatan satu-satunya agar Naruko tidak takut lagi dengannya.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat sudah hampir berakhir ketika Naruko berjalan menuju UKS di lantai dua. Hatinya kesal dengan tingkah Sasuke yang cuek terhadapnya. Naruko memegang pipinya yang terasa perih. Dibukanya dengan kasar pintu UKS.

Naruko melihat rak gantung berisi berbagai macam obat, dan kini Naruko bingung sendiri, obat apa yang dipakai untuk menyembukan perih di pipinya. Naruko menghempaskan dirinya di lantai UKS. Bahkan untuk mengobati dirinya sendiri saja naruko tidak bisa.

Naruko mulai menangis sedih, tidak ada yang perhatian dengannya. Bahkan di saat begini Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa diandalkan. Naruko menundukkan kepalanya sambil memeluk lututnya. Orang tuanya juga pasti tidak peduli jika Naruko lecet karena berkelahi di sekolah. Mereka hanya perhatian jika nilainya sudah mulai rendah dan akan marah-marah sambil menyuruh Naruko belajar. Bahkan pulang ke rumah pun mereka jarang, sibuk dengan urusan bisnis yang menurut Naruko tidak penting.

Orangtuanya sudah sangat kaya, kenapa mereka harus terus sibuk mencari uang dan tidak memperhatikan Naruko di rumah. Tidak ada yang peduli padaku… hiks. Naruko berusaha menahan isak tangisnya, tapi air matanya tetap mengalir keluar membasahi bekas cakaran di pipinya dan itu membuat pipinya semakin perih. Naruko mengutuk Sakura dalam hati atas perbuatannya.

Tap Tap Tap….

Terdengar suara langkah kaki masuk ke dalam UKS. Itu pasti Sasuke! Naruko mendongakkan kepalanya dengan semangat. _Mungkinkah Sasuke sudah menyelesaikan urusannya dan kini khawatir padanya?_

"Disini rupanya. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana."

Pandangan Naruko kabur karena air matanya, naruko berusaha mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas. Dilihatnya sosok tinggi yang kini membungkuk di hadapannya, _Bukan Sasuke… kenapa bukan Sasuke… Aku mau Sasuke.. kenapa selalu Gaara yang datang. Kenapa dia… _Naruko merasa putus asa ketika melihat Gaara sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Pipimu masih sakit?" Gaara bertanya sambil menyentuh pipi Naruko. Menyibakkan rambut pirang Naruko kebelakang telinganya.

Bahkan Sasuke tadi tidak bertanya apa pipinya masih sakit, Sasuke bahkan tidak khawatir padanya. Kenapa Gaara yang harus menyentuh pipinya…

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa lagi yang sakit?" Gaara bertanya dengan nada seperhatian mungkin, di usapnya pipi Naruko dengan jari tangannya perlahan.

Dengan kasar naruko menepis tangan Gaara,

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Naruko segera berdiri dari duduknya, berniat segera keluar dari ruang UKS.

Gaara menarik tangan Naruko sebelum Naruko mencapai pintu UKS.

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau tidak perlu bersikap sedingin itu padaku."

"Aku tidak ingin kau khawatirkan! Dan tidak usah mengikutiku terus." Naruko memalingkan wajahnya. Berusaha untuk tidak melihat Gaara.

Ekspresi Gaara berubah menjadi kesal. _Gadis ini, aku sudah bersabar untuk tidak kasar padanya. Dikasih hati minta jantung. Sabar Gaara…._ _Tahan dirimu. _Gaara berusaha mati-matian menenangkan dirinya.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti mengikutimu, kau yang membuatku seperti ini." Gaara kini mempererat cengkramannya pada tangan Naruko. Dengan kasar Gaara mendorong tubuh Naruko ke dinding.

"Dengar cantik, aku tahu kau sedang kesal sekarang. Kau berkelahi dengan teman sekelasmu, mendapat hukuman dari Kepala sekolah dan pacarmu tersayang sama sekali tidak memperdulikanmu." Gaara berbicara tepat di telinga Naruko, tangannya mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan naruko ke atas sehingga Naruko tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"A-apa pedulimu, aku tidak per-lu belas kasihanmu." Naruko kini merasa tidak nyaman sekarang. Gaara begitu dekat dengannya, sangat dekat sehingga Naruko yakin Gaara bisa mendengar debaran jantungnya.

Gaara mengangkat dagu Naruko menggunakan tangan kirinya, kini jarak antara wajah Naruko dan Gaara sangat dekat. Hidung mereka saling bersentuhan, mata biru Naruko kini bisa melihat mata hijau Gaara.

Untuk sesaat, Naruko terpana melihat mata Gaara. Mata hijau Gaara, Naruko baru kali ini melihat mata sehijau Gaara. Dengan cepat Naruko memalingkan wajahnya, sayangnya Naruko tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa berdebar pada jantungnya. Gaara bisa melihat jelas wajah Naruko yang mulai memerah.

"Aku bisa membantu, aku bisa membuat Sakura tidak akan berani mengganggumu lagi." Ucap Gaara sambil menempelkan bibirnya di pipi Naruko. Membuat pipi Naruko semakin panas.

"Ja-jangan bercanda. Memangnya a-apa yang bisa ka- nggh… kau perbuat." Naruko kini berusaha mati-matian menahan desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya karena bibir Gaara kini sudah turun menghisap lehernya. Sekali-kali Gaara mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menjilat leher Naruko yang kini memerah.

Gaara menyeringai kecil melihat wajah Naruko yang memerah, padahal Gaara belum menyentuh bagian tersensitif tubuh Naruko.

"Aku serius, kau akan terkejut dengan apa yang bisa kuperbuat." Lanjut Gaara sambil menarik kasar pinggang Naruko ke arahnya, sehingga payudara besar Naruko yang tersembunyi di balik kemejanya bersentuhan dengan dada Gaara.

"Ngh.." Naruko mengutuki dirinya yang spontan mengeluarkan desahan kecil. Tangan sebelah kiri Gaara yang tadinya mencengkaram tangan naruko kini mulai turun masuk ke dalam rok sekolah Naruko. Jari Gaara kini sudah mulai menusuki 'alat kelamin' Naruko masuk melalui pinggir celana dalamnya.

"Ah…Gaara.. apa yang kau lakukan? Le-pas! " Naruko berusaha meronta dari pelukan Gaara, tapi malah membuat peyudaranya semakin bergesekan dengan dada Gaara.

Gaara tertawa keras

"HAHA…. Ohh naruko, kau sungguh munafik. Lihat cantik, kau basah…" Gaara menunjukkan jari kirinya yang basah oleh vagina Naruko.

Naruko langsung malu seketika, dengan kasar didorongnya Gaara menjauh darinya.

Gaara tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Naruko,

"Aku serius dengan tawaranku Naruko, jika kau setuju… pintu apartementku selalu terbuka untukmu. Dan kau tahu sendiri sendiri bayaran apa yang aku minta." Gaara mulai menjilati jari tangannya yang basah oleh lendir Naruko.

Naruko memandang kesal kepada Gaara, Gaara selalu saja membuatnya seperti ini. Dengan kasar Naruko membanting keluar pintu UKS, berusaha menutupi kupingnya yang samar-samar mendengar suara tertawa Gaara dari dalam.

.

.

.

**Lab Biologi**

Naruko masuk ke dalam Lab Biologi, ketika dilihatnya hampir sebagian murid-murid di sana mengelilingi Sakura. Mereka penasaran dengan cerita sakura mengenai perkelahiannya dengan Naruko.

"Waw, sakura.. aku tidak menyangka kau bisa mencakar pipi Naruko. Kau berani sekali."

"Sakura apa hukuman yang Naruko dapatkan?"

"Sakura, ceritakan lagi awal mula permasalahanmu dengan Naruko?"

_Ahh! _Naruko menggeram melihat semua murid perempuan mulai menceritakannya_. Bagus..sekarang Sakura akan menjadi popular karena berhasil mencakarnya._ Naruko dengan sengaja membanting kasar kotak berisi kataknya di atas meja. Membuat murid yang kini mengelilingi Sakura menjadi kaget, apalagi melihat tatapan galak Naruko.

"Kalian tahu… aku akan mengadakan pesta kecil di rumahku. Dan Sakura akan melanjutkan ceritanya di rumahku sepulang sekolah." Teriak Ino bersemangat diiringi sorakan gembira para murid perempuan.

Naruko melongo kesal, apa-apaan ini?

Sorakan para murid berhenti ketika bel masuk pelajaran ketiga sudah berbunyi, sebagian murid langsung kembali duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Naruko melihat Sasuke sudah mulai memasuki kelas.

_Darimana saja dia? Di saat aku kesusahan dia malah asyik mengurusi dirinya sendiri_. Naruko memandang kesal ke arah Sasuke, mata Naruko kini beralih ke pintu Lab biologi. Dilihatnya Gaara memasuki ruangan, mata Naruko mengekori setiap langkah Gaara. Diliriknya Gaara yang kini duduk tenang di kursinya. _Beginikah Gaara jika sedang mengikuti pelajaran. Sikapnya tenang sekali, beda sekali jika bersama denganku._ Naruko memiringkan kepalanya, seketika matanya bertemu dengan Gaara. Naruko kaget Gaara balik melihatnya.

Ehm.. naruko berdehem kecil, matanya mulai focus ke arah Guru Orochimaru yang kini sudah mulai memasuki kelas.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Prakteknya akan dimulai sekarang. Sasuke akan menjelaskan tata caranya, sambil mendengarkan penjelasan Sasuke… kalian bisa melihat lembar petunjuk di atas meja praktek kalian. Gambarkan skema pencernaannya."

Murid-murid langsung serius mendengar penjelasan Sasuke, sebagian langsung mulai membaca lembar penjelasan.

Sakura duduk dengan rapi di meja prakteknya sambil membaca lembar kertas di atas mejanya, ditemani Ino disampingnya.

"Naruko menarik rambutku sakit sekali, aku merasa kepalaku sakit sekarang." Keluh Sakura tiba-tiba sambil memijit kepalanya.

"Setidaknya kau sudah mencakarnya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membalasnya. Hh…aku tidak menyangka Naruko bisa semarah itu."

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu kalau Gaara dan Naruko ada hubungan, aku hanya ingin membuatnya kesal. Memangnya mereka benar-benar punya hubungan?" Tanya Sakura

Ino mengangkat bahu, "Aku tidak tahu… kita kan hanya mendengar perkataan Hinata tadi pagi. Haha….pasti Naruko sekarang sedang kesal sekali. Dia mendapat hukuman dari kepala sekolah."

Ino mengerling pada Sakura, sakura melihat ke bangku depannya. Naruko tampak tidak mengerjakan apapun, dia membiarkan Hinata sibuk membedah kataknya sendiri.

"Huh, cewek bodoh itu. Semua orang boleh mengatakan dia cantik, tapi otak tidak bisa menipu." Sakura memperhatikan Naruko yang kini sedang sibuk mengipasi badannya.

.

.

.

Naruko sama sekali tidak memperhatikan penjelasan guru Orochimaru di depannya. Dia menatap kosong katak dalam kotak nya yang sedang asyik berlompatan.

"Bukankah sekarang harusnya kau sudah membius katakmu Naruko?" Suara berat dari belakang badannya membuyarkan lamunan Naruko.

Naruko menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke berdiri sambil membawa papan skor di dadanya. Naruko mengerang malas, diliriknya kertas berisikan petunjuk membedah katak.

"Dengar, aku tahu kau marah padaku. Tapi bisakah kau menundanya dulu dan fokus mengerjakan praktek ini. Aku tidak ingin memberikanmu nilai C- pada Guru orochimaru." Bujuk Sasuke

"Aku tidak peduli kau mau memberikanku nilai berapa." Naruko menjawab ketus sambil memberikan eter pada kapasnya.

"Kita bisa bicarakan sepulang sekolah."

Naruko menatap Sasuke sesaat, "Baiklah aku tunggu sepulang sekolah, jika kau tidak datang… aku akan super super marah kepadamu." Naruko mengerucutkan bibirnya ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn.." Sasuke membalas pendek sambil beralih memeriksa meja berikutnya.

Naruko melirik Gaara yang memandangnya dari kursinya, tampak wajah Gaara melihat dingin ke arahnya. Naruko tahu sekali pasti Gaara tidak suka melihatnya dengan Sasuke. Naruko segera memberikan pandangan aku-tidak-butuh-bantuanmu pada Gaara.

.

.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi setengah jam yang lalu. Naruko berulang kali melongokkan kepalanya ka arah ruang Guru orochimaru. Naruko bisa melihat jelas dari pintu yang terbuka. Sasuke masih sibuk menjelaskan sesuatu dari laptopnya. Tampak Guru orochimaru antusias dengan penjelasan Sasuke. Naruko mendengus kesal, _apasih yang dibicarakan? Apa sepenting itu?_

"Naruko… kau belum pulang?" Sapa Tenten ketika melihat naruko sedang berdiri dikoridor lantai 1.

"Aku menunggu Sasuke menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Guru Orochimaru." Jawab Naruko kesal.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan janji di rumahmu? Apa kita tunda saja?"

"Jangan ditunda, kalian bisa datang sore kerumahku. Aku sedang kesal hari ini, aku ingin kalian mendengar curhatanku." Cegah naruko, yah.. naruko ingin sekali sore ini bisa berkumpul dengan Temari dan tenten. Minimal bisa membantu suasana hatinya yang sedang buruk.

"Maaf naruko, sebaiknya kita tunda saja. Aku tidak bisa sore ini ke rumahmu, aku ada latihan. Dan Temari sibuk berkencan dengan Shikamaru. Lain kali saja ya kita susun jadwalnya." Tenten meminta maaf sambil berlalu pergi.

Naruko menghela nafas panjang, di saat Naruko sedang butuh teman cerita…semua temannya sudah sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Dan kini Naruko harus kembali menahan pegal di kakinya karena setengah jam kemudian Sasuke masih sibuk berbicara dengan Guru Orochimaru. Naruko menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal. Di berinya tanda kepada Sasuke agar segera keluar dari ruangan guru orochimaru. Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak menoleh kepadanya. Naruko sangat sangat kesal sekarang. Sasuke memang tidak pernah bisa diharapkan. _Entah kenapa aku bisa bertunangan dengan manusia itu! _

Knock knock !

Naruko nekat mengetuk pintu ruangan guru orochimaru yang sudah terbuka. Sasuke yang melihat Naruko berdiri di ambang pintu dengan raut muka kesal langsung menarik naruko menjauh dari ruang guru orochimaru.

"Tidak sopan mengganggu pembicaraan orang Naruko." Tegur Sasuke pelan.

"Katanya kita bisa bicara sepulang sekolah, ayolah Sasuke. Berikan sedikit waktumu padaku. Hariku sedang buruk dan aku butuh kamu saat ini." Keluh Naruko.

"Kita bisa membicarakannya lain kali, sekarang aku sedang ada pembicaraan penting dengan Gu-"

"Ya ya ya dengan Guru Orochimaru. Tidak usah kau bilang aku sudah tahu! Selesaikan saja urusanmu! Aku sudah muak dengan semua proyek tidak jelasmu!" Dengan marah Naruko segera meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri, berjalan pulang menuju tempat mobilnya diparkirkan.

.

.

.

**Day 9**

Naruko memencet Hp android yang baru dibelinya dengan malas, waktu terasa sangat lambat berlalu bagi Naruko. Berita dia berkelahi dengan Sakura sudah meluas ke seluruh sekolah. Bahkan terdengar rumor kalau Sakura sedang dielu-elukan sebagian murid kelas 1 dan 2 karena berani mencakar pipi Naruko. _Yang benar saja…! Sekarang aku tampak seperti pecundang._

_Pagi yang buruk bagi gadis cantik sepertiku_, Naruko memperhatikan pipinya ketika mengambil cermin kecil dari dalam tasnya. Sudah mulai hilang, tapi bekasnya masih ada sedikit. Naruko kembali memasukkan cerminnya ke dalam tas ketika Tenten datang menghampirinya.

"Apa kau sudah lihat berita di Mading? Mereka memasang fotomu Naruko!" perkataan Tenten membuat Naruko terbelalak.

Segera Naruko berlari ke arah papan Mading sekolah, banyak sekali murid berkumpul di depan Mading. Naruko segera memasukkan dirinya ke dalam kerumunan murid-murid. Kini Naruko bisa melihat jelas apa yang terpampang dalam Mading. Foto dirinya… foto dirinya waktu berkelahi dengan Sakura. Dan yang dipajang paling banyak adalah waktu Sakura mencakar pipinya. _Akkh kapan mereka memotretku dengan Sakura? Bagus sekarang seluruh sekolah sudah mulai mengejekku_.

Ingin rasanya Naruko merobek semua foto sialan itu, tapi Madingnya sendiri tertutup dengan bingkai kaca. Grr… emosi naruko memuncak.

Naruko berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya, di lihatnya Sakura baru pulang dari kantin. Tangannya memegang plastik berisi beberapa bungkus roti melon. Melihat wajah Sakura membuat emosi Naruko naik. Naruko segera mendorong tubuh Sakura dari belakang sehingga Sakura terjatuh ke lantai. Makanan yang dibawa Sakura berhamburan ke lantai kelas.

"KAU! Kau yang menyebarkan foto itu khan? Kau yang menaruhnya di mading kan? Kau sengaja khan?" Naruko berteriak marah. Tangannya menunjuk tepat di wajah Sakura.

"Bukan aku yang menaruhnya! Lagipula bukan mauku mereka menaruh fotomu di mading!" Sakura mencoba berdiri, tapi Naruko segera mendorong Sakura lebih kasar lagi.

"Uh..Kau pembohong! Aku tahu kalau kau suka jadi pusat perhatian! Kau senang kan membuatku malu?" Naruko kini melayangkan tangannya, ingin segera menampar wajah Sakura.

"Silahkan tampar dan aku akan melaporkanmu pada kepala sekolah!" Sakura kini mengancam balik Naruko.

"Kau sudah banyak membuat masalah, dan aku tidak keberatan menambahkan satu lagi catatan masalahmu dengan membiarkanmu menamparku. Kepala sekolah pasti tidak segan-segan memberikanmu tambahan hukuman."

Mendengar perkataan Sakura Naruko jadi terdiam. Ihh… Naruko kini benar-benar gondok. Di tendangnya dengan kasar Meja Sakura hingga bergeser dari tempatnya.

"Awas kau Sakura! Aku sungguh membencimu! Kita lihat saja nanti!" Naruko balas mengancam Sakura, kali ini Naruko bersungguh-sungguh dengan niatnya.

.

.

.

.

Gaara baru saja selesai mandi ketika suara ketukan kasar terdengar dari balik pintu apartmentnya. _Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini_? Gaara berguman heran, jarang sekali dia mendapat kunjungan malam. Segera Gaara memakai celana panjangnya tanpa sempat memakai baju. Belum sempat Gaara membuka pintu, pintu apartementnya sudah terbuka terlebih dahulu. Gaara terpana melihat Naruko sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartementnya. Naruko sungguh terlihat cantik malam itu. naruko memakai dress pendek _one shoulder_ tanpa lengan berwarna hitam. Dress itu benar-benar pendek sekali sehingga menonjolkan paha mulus Naruko.

Belum sempat Gaara bertanya, Naruko sudah masuk dan menutup pintu dengan kasar.

"Apa kau sudah melihat Mading hari ini? huh.. kau pasti sudah melihatnya." Cerocos Naruko sambil melangkah masuk dan mulai membuka high hellsnya.

Gaara memperhatikan Naruko yang sedikit membungkuk membuka sepatu hak tingginya, bongkahan pantat Naruko mulai mengintip dari balik dressnya. Membuat kejantanan Gaara mulai tegang. Naruko selalu tahu cara membuat Gaara bergairah.

"Ahrg… Aku sungguh tidak tahan sekali dengannya, semua orang kini menganggapnya populer. Dan sekarang aku menjadi pecundang, semua murid menceritakanku di sekolah. Aku betul-betul benci suasana seperti ini." Naruko duduk sambil menyilangkan pahanya di atas kursi, tangannya menyambar gelas berisi air di atas meja dan mulai meminumnya dengan cepat.

"Kau tahu apa yang lebih parah? Sakura itu berani mengancamku! Gadis gembel itu betul-betul berani. Dia bilang jika aku tidak akan berani macam-macam dengannya karena dia akan melaporkanku ke kepala sekolah! Agghr… " Naruko melemparkan gelas yang tadi diminumnya dengan kasar ke salah satu dinding hingga pecah.

Gaara menyeringai kecil melihat Naruko, gadis ini betul-betul panas jika marah. Dengan tenang Gaara duduk di atas ranjangnya,

"Jika kau membencinya, maka kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan."

Naruko melihat Gaara yang kini sedang menyeringai di hadapannya. Naruko menghela nafas. Mungkin Naruko sudah gila karena menemui Gaara, tapi hanya ini satu-satunya cara yang terpikir di otak Naruko.

Naruko segera melangkah kakinya naik ke atas tempat tidur, duduk di samping Gaara yang kini mulai mengelus rambutnya.

"Aku harap kau tidak menceritakan ini kepada siapa-siapa." Ancam Naruko pelan.

Gaara tidak menjawab, akal iblisnya sudah tidak tahan lagi ingin meniduri naruko malam ini juga. Gaara perlahan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruko. Dengan pelan tapi pasti Gaara mencium bibir merah Naruko. Naruko memejamkan matanya, menghayati ciuman lembut Gaara padanya. Rasa berdebar mulai menyelinap masuk dalam dada Naruko. Setiap kali Gaara menciumnya, maka jantung Naruko selalu berdebar kencang.

"Mhh~" Naruko mendesah kecil.

Kesempatan ini tidak disia-siakan Gaara, melihat reaksi Naruko yang mulai melunak kini Gaara kembali mencium bibir Naruko. Mereka saling berciuman, ciuman yang panas. Naruko bisa merasakan lidah Gaara tengah masuk dalam mulutnya. Aaah Naruko menggeliat erotis sambil mendesah-desah dan merengek-rengek kecil menyebut nama Gaara, mata Gaara pun tak pernah lepas dari bibir Naruko.

"Ouchhh~~~ Gaara…."

Rintihan Naruko membuat Gaara hampir hilang akal ingin menyetubuhinya sekarang juga.

"Cium aku Naruko…. " Desah Gaara disela-sela ciumannya dengan naruko.

"Cium aku dengan bibirmu dan akan ku buat Sakura tidak akan macam-macam denganmu lagi." Lanjut Gaara sambil menaikkan tubuh Naruko dalam pangkuannya.

Naruko tidak ingin ambil pusing lagi, segera diciumnya bibir Gaara dalam-dalam. JIka itu bisa menghilangkan kekesalan dalam hatinya akan dilakukan Naruko sekarang juga.

Gaara mengelus-ngelus rambut pirang Naruko, lidah Gaara mendesak masuk ke dalam mulut Naruko, ia menjulurkan batang lidahnya lebih panjang lagi saat Naruko menghisap-hisap batang lidahnya. Ditambah dengan gigitan-gigitan ringan pada bibir bagian atas dan bawah, membuat suasana berciuman makin panas diantara mereka. Naruko menggigit bibirnya dengan pasrah, ia mendesah-desah saat Gaara mencumbui tengkuknya,

"emmmhh hhh hhh…!"

Naruko semakin antusias membalas ciuman-ciuman Gaara, bibirnya menyambut bibir Gaara, kedua tangannya bergelung pada leher Gaara dan tangan nakal Gaara mengusapi pinggang rampingnya. Jemari Gaara mencengkram pinggang gadis itu kemudian mencumbui sela-sela lehernya yang jenjang. Naruko mengangkat wajahnya keatas memberi ruang agar Gaara lebih leluasa untuk mencumbui batang lehernya.

"Anhh-ahhh- Gaarahh…."

Dengan mesra Gaara mencumbui dan menjilati batang leher Naruko. Cumbuan dan jilatan-jilatan batang lidahnya merayap turun ke pundak, bahu kemudian merambat kembali menaiki lehenya. Tangan Gaara menggenggam induk payudara Naruko yang mengenyal sambil meremas-remas payudaranya dari baju Naruko.

Wajah Naruko memerah karena terangsang oleh remasan Gaara pada payudaranya, jemari Gaara semakin lincah menarik dress naruko ke atas. Naruko segera mengangkat tangannya ke atas, membiarkan Dress yang menutupi tubuhnya terlepas semburna, kini tubuh Naruko hanya memakai Bra hitam dan celana dalam berwarna sama. Gaara seakan terpana melihat tubuh naruko.

Berulang kali Gaara melihatnya setengah telanjang ataupuan tanpa memakai selembar kain pun, berulang kali juga Gaara harus terpana dibuatnya. Naruko benar-benar membuat Gaara gila dengan tubuhnya. Dengan tidak sabaran ditariknya BH hitam Naruko hingga terlepas, sehingga payudara Naruko pun menyembul keluar tepat menyentuh hidung Gaara.

Gaara sudah tidak tahan lagi, kemaluannya mengeras melihat payudara besar naruko terpampang depan hidungnya. Jemari Gaara langsung mencubit-cubit puting susunya. Gaara tahu sekali Naruko sangat terangsang saat ia memilin dan melinting-linting puting susu Naruko yang berwarna pink kemerahan, ia menyeringai saat jari tengah dan jempolnya mencepit kemudian menarik-narik puting susu Naruko yang mengeras karena terangsang.

_Dadanya membuatku gila…kenapa bisa Naruko mempunyai dada seindah ini,_ Gaara betul-betul bernafsu memandang wajah Naruko yang memerah,belum lagi saat Naruko mendesah sambil menggigit bibirnya.

Dengan segera ujung lidah Gaara menari melingkari ujung puting Naruko yang mengeras, mulutnya terbuka lebar kemudian mencaplok puncak payudara gadis itu, Slruup….! Dengan kuat Gaara menghisap puncak payudara Naruko sebelah kanan sementara tangan kirinya meremas kasar payudara Naruko sebelah kiri.

"Akkhh..!Sa-sakit.." Naruko menjerit kaget, segera Naruko menarik-narik punggungnya ke belakang agar hisapan mulut Gaara terlepas dari puncak payudaranya yang besar.

Tapi Gaara tidak perduli, siapa yang bisa menahan diri jika melihat Naruko bertelanjang dada? Kedua tangan Gaara menjepit pinggang Naruko yang ramping, posisi tubuh Naruko agak melengkung ke belakang dengan mulut Gaara yang menempel kuat di puncak payudaranya.

"Ga-Gaara… AAAkhh..!" Naruko kembali menjerit entah itu kesakitan atau keenakan.

"Sebut namaku Naruko… aku merindukan desahanmu." Gaara berbisik kemudian melumat daun telinga Naruko sebelah kiri.

Nafas Gaara naik turun, Gaara segera membuka celana panjangnya. Naruko menelan ludah melihat kejantanan Gaara. Wajahnya memerah, ini bukan pertama kalinya dia melihat kejantanan Gaara, tapi naruko tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa panas di wajahnya yang memerah. Dengan tidak sabaran Gaara melepas celana dalam Naruko.

Naruko hanya menggeliat pasrah membiarkan Gaara menyelipkan batang kemaluannya di antara pahanya. Paha gadis itu merapat menjepit batang kemaluan Gaara. Gaara menggeram lirih merasakan himpitan paha itu, begitu halus hangat, menjepit kejantanannya. Gaara membelai pipi Naruko, sebelum ia memaju mundurkan kejantanannya pada himpitan kedua paha halus mulus Naruko.

"Katakan padaku naruko, bilang jika kau ingin aku menidurimu…"

"Ngh… Gaara, "

"Katakan Naruko, aku ingin malam ini kau seutuhnya milikku tanpa terpaksa"

Jemari Gaara mengelus belahan bibir vagina Naruko yang basah oleh lendir-lendir kewanitaannya. Lidah Naruko sedikit terjulur dari bibirnya yang merekah, wajahnya tampak merah merona menikmati jemari Gaara yang mengelus dan meremas-remas selangkangannya.

"Ngh… Gaara.. aku.. aku…" Nafas Naruko tersengal-sengal karena mendesah panjang saat Gaara membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang.

Dengan perlahan Gaara meremas buah pantat Naruko, lidahnya terjulur keluar sepanjang mungkin kemudian membelai belahan vagina Naruko.

Pinggul Naruko bergetar ketika jilatan-jilatan lidah Gaara asik menggelitiki kemaluannya, terkadang ia menarik pinggulnya ketika lidah Gaara menusuk nakal klitorisnya yang mulai berkedut.

"Katakan Naruko.. katakan kau milikku malam ini"

"Aku… aku.. Mi-likmu "

Naruko seperti orang lupa ingatan, dia menatap sayu mata hijau Gaara. Mendesah berulang kali menyebut namanya.

"Aku milikmu Gaara… malam ini aku seutuhnya milikmu."

"Biarkan aku menidurimu naruko, kau memang harusnya menjadi milikku dari dulu."

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

Muahahaha…. penasaran ya? Adegan selanjutnya LEMON! Sebenarnya mau kuselesaikan lemonnya, tapi kusimpan buat chapter selanjutnya. Review yg banyak ya.. biar ku update besoknya.

Ada yang bilang Gaara dibikin menderita donk… iya iya..ntar juga Gaara akan menderita banget banget deh. Makanya kita biarkan dulu Gaara senang2 di chapter depan.

Thank you buat :

. El-Ch4n = dia itu author dari room screenplay, aku paksa dia baca Ficq, walaupun dia ga ngerti Naruto apaan

. Windscarlett = terimakasih atas reviewnya yang panjang

.Kitti Kuromi = I love you kittiiii kitti pussssyyy

.Zaodyeck13 (guest) = ini guest ya? Aduh makasih ya kamuu…aku cium ya..mmuah

Aku baru tahu kalau silentrider untuk possesif chap.4 ini ada 2000an. Waaow! Apa kalian para silent rider membaca tulisanku, uhhhh kucium nih semuanyaa.. muuuaah muaah chuuuu…..kalau misalnya kalian lagi ada waktu ke warnet, atau OnLine lewat hotspot ingat2 lah akan ceritaku ini ya…


End file.
